Dungeons and Teachers
by Poke Poet
Summary: Thrown into the Castle of Eternal Detention kids must use their newfound magic powers to escape certain boredom.
1. Dungeons And Teachers

Dungeons and Teachers(Which are fiercer than dragons)   
  
"Brrrring" The school bell rings in the background. Kids leave and only a few are left on campus. Some of the kids were Mack, Edward, Liz, Natasia, and Kara. They had been held up by Mr. Lavud who had made them listen to another long boring speech until long after school.  
"Darn, I can't believe Mr. Lavud made us stay so long after school," said Mack as he walked along with the rest of his classmates."  
"Yea just because he didn't think that describing a box as linear geometric possible equations was "out of the box thinking" geesh!" said Edward  
They continued walking and spread out a little bit. Mack and Edward went to the curb to wait for their parents, who were running very late today. Liz had to run to try and find Mrs. Rayne and ask about borrowing a book, Natasia went with her. Most of the other kids went home but a few had other errands to go about doing.   
  
***Mack and Edward***  
  
  
Mack and Edward were sitting by the curb waiting for their parents when suddenly . . .  
"KABOOM" a giant sound was heard  
"What the. . ." Mack exclaimed. They turned to see a huge swirling vortex of darkness materialize upon the A building of the school.  
"Oh crap" said Edward as the force of the explosion knocked them onto their backs. Green lightning bolts began to fire out from the vortex landing all around within the school grounds.   
"Here it comes. NOOOOOO!!!!!," Edward screamed as a lightning bolt fell upon them, and then they both blacked out.  
  
  
***Liz and Natasia***  
  
  
Rain was falling from the sky and the water streamed across Nat's face  
"Oh man my head" Nat moaned as she put her hand to her head, "man, what happened? Where am I?" As Nat propped herself up she recalled the explosion and how it flung onto the roof while walking with Liz to see Mrs. Rayne about borrowing the book. She looked around to see that she seemed to be sitting on an overhang into a door. As she looked around her jaw dropped and she rubbed her eyes in disbelief, for as she stared she saw a gigantic twisted castle that loomed on the grounds where the school once stood, she soon got over her awe and it turned to worry as she thought about where Liz was.  
"Oooooooo," Natasia heard I long moan from behind her. She was able to get over to see Liz on her back.   
"Oooo stupid rain" cried Liz as she began to awaken, but as she lifted her hand to get up she glowed with a divine light and the rains vanished.  
"What just happened" said Liz wide eyed, "and what are you wearing?" Nat looked down to see that she was robed in bright green tights and a leather tunic, and she saw a bright magenta flower attached to a wristband on her arm.  
"Forget what I'm wearing, what are you wearing?" exclaimed Nat. Liz looked down to see she was wearing a long white robe, very plain except that images of rain and fire glimmered as the robe rippled in the gentle wind. They puzzled over this change of costume when suddenly they heard the marching of several feet. . .  
  
***Mack and Edward***  
  
"Fwoosh" Edward sent a fireball against the wooden door and it went up in ashes. With a few hand movements Mack disappeared and Edward stood waiting.  
"Anyone there?" Edward called from outside.  
"Nope, no one." Mack called and reappeared complete with a long nasty looking rapier unsheathed. He was costumed in a dark black studded armor and blue tinted sunglasses.  
"These powers are so cool" said Edward and he produced a pair of blazing dueling staves that matched his bright red jeans, shirt, and jacket with flame designs on them. Then he went through some fighting poses  
"Will you cut that out" Mack cried, "your gonna burn down the whole fricken place."  
"Whoops" cried Edward as he tripped. The dueling staves went flying and bounced along what used to be the curb which was now covered in a thick underbrush that formed into some sort of natural wall. The flaming staves quickly set fire to the undergrowth and soon the boys were surrounded in flames.  
"Quick, let's get outta here" Mack said   
"Mmph" Edward mumbled half dazed by the fall. Mack pulled Edward up and they ran away into the bowls of the castle. They ran through the castle's stone corridors and soon left the flames behind. They stopped in a corridor, winded and smelling of soot.  
"Edward" Mack said between breathes  
"What?" Edward asked  
"Don't do that any more." Said Mack with contempt  
"Muhahahahah" said Edward with a huge smile smudged with smoke, "ok"  
Suddenly they heard footsteps "Quick," Mack said hushed, "as he pushed Edward up against the wall, "Shhh" Edward made a few hand movements and anime actions to show that he'd keep quiet. Mack smacked him once before he caused them both to blend into the stones.   
"Thwop, thwop, thwop." The boys heard the heavy foot falls of some sort of creature. Suddenly, an evil looking sorceress wearing a dark red and blue robe walked by, or rather floated by, for her feet didn't touch the ground. With her was a weird creature, roughly human size carrying a large razor sharp pencil, but it seemed to be some sort of golem made to the likeness of a solider. Only, this wasn't a stone golem, it was made of books! Just then Edward realized that he knew who the sorceress was, in fact he would have done an anime fall if the situation was different. Ah what the heck, *narrator presses mute button for a sec so the sorceress cant hear Edward.  
"Ok Edward you can do an anime fall" said the narrator   
"Really oh shweet!" Edward exclaimed and did an anime fall. Ok now back to the story.   
"Psst, Hey Mack!" Edward whispered  
"Hey What" Mack whispered back  
"That's Mrs. Rayne, our literature teacher" and so he was right as they looked it was indeed Mrs. Rayne.  
"What's she up to?" Edward whispered  
"SHH!!!" Mack said as the Word Warrior, as the book golem will now be known as, began to talk.  
"Miss there seem to be intruders in the castle" said the word warrior dully  
"What" she said angrily, "impossible, it must be the kids the high wizard wanted captured, I knew that we hadn't captured all of them!" Mack and Edward stood dumbfounded, Mrs. Rayne had always been thought of as the nice teacher, what was going on. As the word warrior and Mrs. Rayne had we're long down the corridor Mack's cloak fell as he was unable to keep up the illusion. They sat and thought and recharged.  
"Captured," Edward thought aloud, "that must mean all the kids in our class, we were the only ones on campus."  
"We must have been lucky, Mack said, "but that means most of the kids are imprisoned, what do we do now?"  
  
***Kara***  
  
`"Well this is just great" thought Kara as she sat in her cage suspended from the ceiling over a pit of lava. She recalled waking up in the clutches of hideous computer monsters. These monsters dragged her to this cell and where she sat in thought. "I wish someone would come and save me  
  
***Liz and Natasia***  
"Thump, thump, thump" The girls heard the marching go on right below them. Quietly, they peered over the side of their little overhang to see a battalion of word warriors, and a few large lumbering computer monsters begin to march by. They looked and saw in the twisted wires that made up the computer monster's claw some of their friends, that where here after school too, being hauled along unconsciously.  
"What are those things," said Natasia worriedly  
"I don't know but they have our friends," said Liz angrily, suddenly her white robe flashed with bright red flames that seemed to mirror those in her eyes. Drops of water began to pour from the sky as Liz began to get angrier.   
"Errr!" Natasia agreed and the flower on her arm began to quiver. To the surprise of both the girls, vines from Nat's flower began to grow and cover her, head to toe, in a thick leafy armor, which made her look like a space age knight. And Liz produced from each of her hands glowing orbs that seemed to contain flaming water. Surprised but still angry they leapt from the overhang to combat their foes. Natasia landed upon the ground and with the weight of the armor cracked the stone ground. Liz seemed to float down upon the wind's grace. They portrayed one of the greatest entry poses only to find that the battalion had left into one of the several doors that led into the castle from where they stood.   
"Darn it," said Natasia as her new armor retracted back into the flower  
"What now," said Liz, her rage subsiding, a little.  
"Lets go on and try to figure out what's going on," Nat said, So they went on through a door, Liz decided to put the her new flaming water balloons in her pack, but as she did so she discovered a mace in it. She decided that she'd use this since she felt weary from fabricating objects. They went on a little bit when suddenly a huge booming voice was heard in there heads.  
  
***Mack and Edward***  
  
"Ahhh, the voices, they're in my head," screamed Edward. Mack slapped Edward as the voice began again.  
"Students, welcome to the Castle of Eternal Detention" said a voice all too familiar, and then it laughed maniacally. It was Mr. Lavud the meanest teacher in the school.  
"Attributed to my genius of temporal manipulation, we teachers shall rule the world!! Huhahahahaaah" the voice boomed again.  
"It's Muhahahahahahaha, you crazy old coot" Edward screamed at the voices in his head, but the voices were over and Edwards retort unheeded.   
"Come on lets keep going we have to save our friends" said Mack and they rushed on through the corridors.  
  
***Afterward***  
  
All the characters are magically forced onto a preverbal chat room where the narrator talks to them, but they actually don't really leave where they were before they were here. Or something like that.  
  
Narrator: Ok now I'm going to distribute the experience points, actually since you didn't really do anything since this is just the introduction you guys don't get any experience points.  
  
Edward: What you ***** cheap narrator, I want some ***** exp.  
  
Mack: Edward, try not to argue with the narrator  
  
Edward: Why not, he's just a ***…   
  
*"Chchh, sizzle sizzle" A bolt of lightning fell from the sky upon Edward and he sizzled and fried.*  
  
Mack: That's why  
  
Liz: Hey mister narrator person could you bring Edward back to life please.  
  
Narrator: Oh. . . ok fine  
  
*Edward was brought back to life*  
  
Edward: Wow, now that's better. *pauses* you ***** Narrator you ***** killed me you. . .   
  
*Edward promptly, unwillingly, did the Macarena then fell over dead*  
  
Liz: Ok could you please bring Edward to life just one more time.  
  
*Edward is brought back to life, but Mack promptly knocked him unconscious so as not to make any more retorts*  
  
Liz: Wait I don't even know what experience points are!  
  
Narrator: Fine, you can fend for yourselves for experience. Meh  
  
Kara: Well that's just brilliant, tick the narrator off when I'm in a cage over lava. Thanks a lot!!!!.  
  
And so end the Introduction to Dungeons and Teachers(which are fiercer than dragon). Tune in next time to see the crazed vat of boiling monkeys. 


	2. Kara's Rescue

The Rescue of Kara  
  
  
***Kara***  
  
"Blub, blud" the molten rock bubbled beneath Kara's cage. Kara, herself, sat in deep thought. As she continued to contemplate her predicament, it puzzled her for as she thought her mind seemed to have become much more organized. She began to wonder if the other kids were in this weird teacher controlled castle. It seemed faint but she felt that she could sense some of the other kids, at least Liz.   
"Hmmm. . ." Kara thought to herself, it seemed crazy but she thought that she might have some sort of psionic powers. She focused hard and tried to contact any kids that she knew.  
  
***Mack and Edward***  
  
"Ahhh, the voices they're in my . . ." Edward trailed off as he saw Mack raise his hand.  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything" Edward said with a nod.  
"Hehe, just listen" Mack said putting his hand down. The voice sounded weak as if from some far away place.   
"Help Me" It seemed to come from some remote portion of each of their minds, but it also seemed to draw them to somewhere deeper in the castle.  
"Well, we got nowhere else to go, lets go rescue a classmate, perhaps they've found out more than we have." Mack said. And so they went off sneakily down the corridors.  
  
*** Liz and Nat***  
  
"That voice kind of sounds like Kara's," Liz said as they tried to find their way through the corridors towards the voice. Natasia shrugged as they continued on in the semi-dark passageway. They came through a door and entered a wide hallway splitting into three different passageways. The middle one went straight as far as they could see. The one on the right hand went up slowly, while the one on the left sloped downward.   
"What do we do know?" Liz thought   
  
*** Mack and Edward***  
  
Edward put his ear to the door. "All clear" Edward said relieved. H e produced a flame and sent it up against the door. The door's charred remains fell to the ground with a horrendous crash. A bunch of Book golems with sharp pencils and ruler clubs got up suprised.  
"All clear huh!" Mack yelled, and they quickly fell into battle. Edward produced a pair of long flaming daggers, and began to fight the nearest bookie.  
"Ssrring, Ssrring." Edward's blades slashed through the bookie and he went into a fighting pose with his daggers close to the ground. The bookie grunted and raised it's ruler club. Then it looked surprised and it's top half began to slide off it's legs.   
"Am I cool or what" Edward thought to himself, he stayed in his pose and didn't see a new bookie with a raised pencil right behind him.  
"Ahhhh!!!" Edward screamed as the pencil began to come down.  
"Roaror" The bookie issued a scream of pain, and ink (the blood of any book) began to seep out of the pages of it's head. The pencil stopped moving.  
"What the. . ." Edward said puzzling. Suddenly Mack appeared standing upon the shoulders of the bookie with his rapier stuck to the hilt in the head of the bookie.  
"Watch yourself." Mack said and promptly grew huge and the ceiling lifted to fit him.   
"Rrrrrrooor" Mack let out a bellowing roar. The bookies stood, scared stiff. Edward seeing his chance produced several flaming javelins and swiftly but with much strength. Soon the floor was covered in ink and the bookie corpses impaled or pinned to the wall.   
"Dayyom we are so awesome!" Edward said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Yea, we rock!" said Mack as his illusion wore off and he appeared normal size and the ceiling came to be normal. Mack did his little victory dance.   
"Ok come on we should get going." Mack said and he opened the door adjacent to the one they had entered.  
"For future reference," said Mack shaking his head, "the doors open."  
"Whahahaha" Edward yelled as he created a flaming axe and maniacally hacked the door down, "you were saying?" Mack continued to shake his head laughing quietly to himself.  
  
***Liz and Nat***  
  
Liz and Natasia sat for a long while pondering the road to take.  
"I really want a different costume," Natasia exclaimed   
"Quiet, I'm thinking." said Liz  
"It's just these tights just aren't my style, I look like Link or something." Liz just ignored her. Then Liz realized something.  
"I know what this is," Liz exclaimed, "the narrator's using the same three passageways as in The Fellowship of the Ring" Liz then promptly went up to each arch and sniffed carefully. She pointed to the way on the right.  
"That way, the air smells less foul that way" said Liz and put I finger to her nose. She took a step into the passageway which was cobbled with large stones. The stone she stepped on sank into the floor and she heard a load click. "Uh oh" Liz thought as the floor crumbled away and she fell into darkness.  
"Nooo!!" Natasia scream and leapt to the edge of the newly formed pit but was too late Liz was no where to be seen.  
Narrator: Haha, that's for trying to guess my mystical ways hahahahah  
"Where's that voice coming from" Nat thought aloud and scratched her head. Natasia quickly realized that to find Liz she'd need to go down the left passage. Off she went quickly down the corridor.  
  
***Edward and Mack***   
They had continued there march down large stone corridors and they seemed to slope down all the time. They began to get bored so they began to practice their harmony with the ice cream song from the Music Man.  
"Ice creeeeaaaaam" said Mack in a low voice  
"Ice creeeeaaaaam" sang Edward on a slightly higher note when suddenly they heard a huge crash in the next room they ran quickly and came to a door and the end of the corridor. Before the reached it Edward produced a flaming battering ram and bashed the door into flaming cinders. Inside they saw a host of bookies and a horrible beast the seemed to be only a mass of eyes and mouths. Also the saw the ceiling had been crashed through and Liz sat semi conscience among the rubble.  
"Edward, I'll go protect Liz you try and kill those bookies and that thing." Yelled Mack over the commotion that was going on.  
"Awww, but I want to be the hero" Edward whined.  
"Cloaker" Mack pointed to himself, "Pyro weoponer" Mack pointed to Edward.  
"Ohh, right" Edward said agreeably and produced a pair of flaming dueling staves and took out the nearest bookies. Mack ran over to Liz and with a few hand movements they disappeared. In the little cloak bubble Mack had created he asked  
"Are you hurt?"  
"Shipoopi" Liz mumbled in a daze  
"Ok, wake up" Mack said and shook Liz slightly. Liz shook her head and woke up.  
"Good your awake, there's a fight going on can you fight." Asked Mack  
"Uhh," Liz said wearily, "I'm kinda weak" Just then Edward got a little closer and after slashing a bookie into pieces he made a few guttural sounds like a dying seal as a victory screech.  
"Errr" Liz remembered and hated the sound she took out her mace, leapt out of the cloaked field and pummeled the nearest bookie into the ground. They continued the fight and felled many bookies but soon it became wearisome and they began to lose the fight.  
"We need alternatives," Mack yelled, even though he was invisible when he fought, the monsters could discern about where he was from the foot prints of ink.  
"I'll try something," Liz yelled over the fight. She remembered that she had some how controlled the weather and she tried to master it again. A strong wind blew from all around and Liz was lifted off the ground. Suddenly her robe shined with bright red flames and most of the bookies burst into flames and were reduced quickly to puddles of ink. Edward, took out the rest of the bookies with flaming throwing axes. Liz, fainted and fell from the arms of the wind.   
"I'll catch you," Mack said but he was too late as Liz fell to the ground with a clunk.  
"or not. . . sorry" Mack said quietly. He got over to help Liz up.   
"You ok" Mack asked. Liz shook her fist at him. At this time Nat burst into the room from a different door, because the first door that Edward used was still in flaming chunks but that doesn't have very much to do with the story so I'll go on. Well anyway Liz got up and ran to Nat and they hugged.  
"Wow, Natasia is here too" Edward exclaimed.  
"Yes, I'm here" said Nat and she stuck here tongue out at Edward. So they grouped back together and began to talk.  
"So you guys are here too, anybody else with you?" Edward asked  
"Nope just us, and we got some neat powers too." Said Liz  
"Yea, that was cool with the flaming wind" Mack said, "but what exactly are your powers?"  
"We're not sure" said Liz "I can control weather and fire and Nat's got a flower weapon/armor/thing."  
"But I want a different costume," pouted Natasia and she stuck out her tongue again.   
"Yea, you look like an elf." Edward smirked. Natasia gave him a dirty look  
"Well, what about you guys." Asked Liz. Edward proceeded to show off producing multiple weapons and handling them.  
"What about you Mack?" Liz asked again.  
"Oh, watch closely." Said Mack and he took his rapier and cut off Edwards head, and it bounced along the floor.   
"Eeeeeee!!!!" Natasia screamed and then made the flower into a giant metal fist and hit Mack hard. Mack flew against the wall and crashed through it. He landed among the rubble in the next room with his feet in the air. His illusion wore off and Edward's head reappered.  
"Mack's an illusionist; he can make things look the way he wants or disappear entirely." Said Edward.  
"Ooooohhh" Nat exclaimed, "Sorry Mack"  
"FINNLAND!" Mack cried only semi-conscious. Now I bet you thought I forgot the giant amorphous blob monster with all those eyes and mouths, well you are wrong. While the kids had talked, the blob monster, unbeknownst to the kids, had been absorbing the bookies and the ink and growing larger and larger. Finally the kids turned around  
"Eeeeeeeee!!!" Edward screamed.  
"Run!" yelled Liz. And they took off, forgetting at this time poor unconscious Mack behind. They ran down the length of the long room, and then went through a big archway with the blob monster right behind them.  
"Can't you guys do something" Nat yelled  
"We're too weak from the fight." Liz yelled back. They kept running till they came to a huge double door. They rushed in and tried to barricade the door.   
"Boom, boom, boom." The blob pounded against the door Edward used some of his, nonflaming, dueling staves to blockade the door.  
"That won't last long," Edward yelled.  
"Please save me!" The voice seemed very close.  
"Ahhh, the voices are in my head!!" Edward screamed.  
"She's close I can feel her." Liz said. They turned around and saw that the door led into a huge room with cages hanging from the ceiling over a huge pool of lava. In one of the cages sat Kara trying to get the kids attention. Around the outside of the pool, stood some huge computer monsters which were slowly making their way over to the kids.  
"Don't worry we'll save you" said Edward and he produced a pair of dueling staves and began the battle.  
  
***Edward, Kara, Liz, and Nat***  
  
"So Liz how is your fanfic coming along" said Edward from one of the cages  
"Shut up, Edward" Liz said. All the kids were in the cages intricately hung with ropes in a weird pulley system. Liz was beating her head against the side of her cage.  
  
***Afterward***  
  
Liz: Wait!!! I wanna know what happens  
  
Nar: Too bad I'm tired I'm just gonna end it there.  
  
Mack: CHIPOTLE  
  
*Mack wanders around the afterward chat and then falls over*  
  
Edward: I think Mack's still only semi-conscious  
  
Nar: No duh, do you think I don't know that  
  
Edward: I'm sorry just don't kill me!  
  
*Edward is almost struck with lightning but he dodges it*  
  
Edward: Ha I defy the ultimate might of the narrator  
  
Nar: Do you guys want experience points or what?  
  
Kara: Can I forfeit my experience for more lines; I mean I don't really say anything.  
  
Nar: Don't worry you'll get more lines  
  
Edward: Ha I have a whole lot of lines and I defy the power of the Narrator.  
  
*Edward is struck by lightning and dies*  
  
Nar: Whatever   
  
*Everything goes back to normal as if the afterward never happened, in fact I don't even know why I wrote an afterward I tired and bored.*  
  
Come back for the next chapter and see more of the Castle of Eternal Detention 


	3. Um cant think of a subtitle but this ...

Dungeons and Teachers (Which are fiecer than Dragons)  
  
Um . . . cant think of a subtitle but this one is where people get out of things and there are new characters and other stuff   
  
***Edward, Liz, Natasia, and Kara***  
  
"Frickicashi" Edward moaned, "this is boring, cant you guys start a conversation?"  
"Shut up, Edward," said Liz and the others grumbled their agreement, "don't make me poke you."  
"I'd like to see you try," Edward said because his cage was safely away from Liz's cage. "Unless you can get over the lava" the lava pool underneath them bubbled on cue.  
"Errr" said Liz irritably. She took out her mace and tried to poke Edward.  
"Nahh" said Edward and did the whole anime thing where he pulls his eye down and sticks out his tongue.   
"Hey am I like invisible over here" Kara said irritably  
"Ohh sorry, hi Kara," Liz said. All the girls began chit chatted and Edward kinda zoned out. Edward looked about him, to see any kind of escape. They were suspended in small, trashy cages. Edward, Liz, Kara, and Natasia took up four of the cages, and there seemed to be at least five other cages, like they would be expecting company. Edward rubbed his chin in thought. The cages, oddly enough were hung with ordinary rope, as Edward inspected it, but as he looked up the cages were each hung delicately and with a great complexity, crisscrossing the ceiling several times with all sorts of pulleys. Edward looked and saw that the lava was what was really preventing escape, the lava pool was about the size of half a football field, and none of the cages were near the edges. The pool was surrounded by a thin ledge with large computer monsters, big brutes with large metal poles. Edward continued to think and formulate some sort of plan.  
  
***Mack***  
  
From the pile of rubble a wisp of smoke arose as Mack swaggered semi-conscious to get out from the wreckage of the wall.   
"Tomagafo," he mumbled and coughed up some dusk. Climbing over the missing chunk of wall he tried to clear his head. As he got over the wall he managed to get into the room where the battle had taken place. Unfortunately the ground was covered in ink.  
"Whoofu" Mack cried as he fell, hit his head, and slid across the room. At this time Mack noticed that the room was set at a rather unkind tilt, and few flew across the room gaining speed. As Mack's head bounced along he began to lose consciousness, with a last look at the wall flying out at him.  
  
***Liz, Natasia, and Kara. . . Edward was there but he was zoned out so he wasn't really in this short scene***  
  
The girls had talked and shared the little information they had. So far all they knew was that there was some sort of evil plot of some sort and Mrs. Rayne and some sort of "wizard" was behind it.  
"Wow we don't really know a lot and were already in the third chapter," Liz remarked.  
"Shut up, that's why" the Narrator said.  
"But I didn't ask I question," Liz said  
"That's it I don't even know why I did this section" said the Narrator angrily  
"Well, shut up and let us do it" said Liz nastily  
"Fine then" said the narrator as he "left" the scene  
"Ok to go onwards, what power did you get Kara?" said Liz slightly flustered  
"Not sure," Kara replied, "but I can kinda of create mental chatrooms for people to talk with there minds, and I can locate people."  
"Kind of like thought-speech in the Animorphs," said Edward zoning in for a second.  
"Shut up, Edward," said Liz in thought-speech.  
"Ok, let's talk in thought speech so we don't provoke those monsters." said Kara in thought-speech.   
"Fine"  
"Ok"  
"Not, that it matters, the computers are on sleep mode for now" said Edward in thought speech.  
"Shut up Edward" said Liz  
"Well what powers do you guys have," asked Kara  
"Weather and fire," said Liz it matches my costume, "hey how come you didn't get a costume." Kara shrugged.   
"I have a weird flower that works like a weird weapon slash tool," Said Natasia informatively.   
"Hey Nat," said Liz, "do you think you could poke Edward?"  
"Maybe," said Natasia. A look of concentration crossed Natasia's face and flower on her arm whirled and a green plant like pole shot out of it and popped Edward between the eyes, and he went out like a light.  
"Oooooo" Natasia cried, "sorry Edward"  
"Shipoopi," Edward yelled semiconsciously.  
"Hahahahaha," Liz laughed uncontrollably and rolled around her cage.  
"Perhaps when Edward reawakens we should figure out how to get out of here." Said Kara.  
"Sure, whatever," said Liz between chuckles  
  
***Melody***   
  
A hallway went on a long while, curving slowly downward. On either side of the corridor were dank cages set into the wall, most of which were set far apart and empty. A single bookie patrolled down the corridor, carrying a cardboard tray with a sorry looking pizza square, carrots, and a milk carton. He stopped in front of a cage with a girl sitting on a bench. She was wearing a pink shirt with a dark purple jacket over it, black gloves and exceedingly large black boot that came up to her knee, but it didn't seem to inconvenience her. The bookie opened a small opening in the bars and set the tray on the opposite side of the bench from her, and left.   
"Yuck," Melody replied, "I never liked school lunches." After a while though hunger got the better of her and she tore into the little bag of carrot. As she munched thoughtfully she thought, "I've been in hear for at least four hours, how come I cant think of a way to escape with this new power? Well at least not as long as that guards there." As she thought this a carrot fell out of the bag and rolled across the floor, she watched it as it rolled to a crack in the wall about four inches high.   
"Yay, that was oddly convenient," she exclaimed. Melody stuck her head out the bars to see that the guard wasn't looking. She took a deep breath and a force seemed to emanate around her. Quickly she, and her clothes, shrank down to about two inches tall and she rushed through the crack in the wall. The crack went along for quite a ways when it suddenly opened up into a hallway. Melody regained her size and carefully crept along the hallway, looking for some escape or explanation.  
  
***Jessica***  
  
A large demonic gateway seemed to fill the whole of the room, inscribed upon it were correction marks that a teacher uses to correct a paper. The portal at this time seemed closed but radiated with an evil potential energy. The room, itself, was dark without any windows, except for a few but they didn't open to the outside. Two desks sat before the portal on dark gray-blue stone. In one of the desks sat Jessica, chained by the ankles to the desk, looking forlorn. She was wearing a flowing white robe tailored with gold linings, and atop her head was a wire-frame circlet with miniature suns and moons hanging from it. As she sat there a door opened and the evil sorceress, Mrs. Rayne, floated into the room.  
"Why Mrs. Rayne?" Jessica asked, "You were always the nice teacher"  
"All a cover up, for our ultimate cause," said Mrs. Rayne emotionlessly.  
"What are you going to do with me?" asked Jessica, a sad look in her eye.  
"You, my precious little girl," said Mrs. Rayne as a cruel smile curled upon her lips, "you will be part of the sacrifice to bring out my ultimate abomination."  
Jessica looked at her puzzled.  
"On the other side of this portal is the Red ink atrocity, a monster so powerful it can destroy the creativity of any student and disintegrate their soul." As she said this she cackled maniacally.  
"Uhh. . ." Jessica tried to interrupt but Mrs. Rayne continued laughing and couldn't hear her.   
"Excuse me . . ." Jessica was getting annoyed because the laughing was really annoying.  
"Forget it," Jessica thought. After about five minutes Mrs. Raynes laughing subsided.  
"You sick twisted . . . evil woman" said Jessica. (Away in the cages Kara cries out, "Noooo, that's my line")  
"You insubordinate rogue," Mrs. Rayne cried as she slashed Jessica across the face with her nails.   
"Ahhh," Jessica cried out as four red slashes crossed her face and began seeping blood, Mrs. Rayne cackled hideously and left the room. Jessica, hurt by this stunning turn of events put a hand to her scarred face. A glow seemed to travel from her circlet through her fingers as she held her face. The slashes on the side of her face sparked and began glow a bright gold before they disappeared completely. Jessica, puzzled, stroked her face to see what had happened and found she was healed. Wide eyed she began to ponder this new incident.  
  
***Edward, Liz, Nat, Kara***  
  
Edward rolled over and moaned. The girls watched intently as Edward slowly began to get up.  
"Oooo, my head." Edward moaned.  
"Yay, Edward's up!" Natasia cried.  
"Ya you poked him pretty hard Nat" Liz laughed  
"Oh shut up" said Natasia and she stuck out her tongue  
"Well, I think we should try and get out of here as soon as possible," said Kara in thought-speech, and they all nodded in agreement.  
"Any ideas?" asked Liz   
"Well I worked some idea's out my sleep, forced sleep thank you very much," said Edward a little irritable, "if you look to the top of the cages you'll notice they are tied to the ceiling."  
"Duh. . ." said Liz  
"Well, I think that if I cut that rope," Edward pointed, "one of the cages will move to the edge."  
"You sure?" Kara asked   
"Ya what if you're wrong?" Nat worried  
"Well, we can't test it," Edward said   
"You better not do it," Liz said  
"Forget it, I'm just gonna do it," said Edward and he produced a flaming throwing axe.  
"No not yet, Edward," Natasia cried  
"Too late" said Edward as he chucked the axe  
"Shwack!" The axe hit the rope with deadly accuracy, and stuck into the ceiling with a horrible noise. Immediately, the screens on the computer monsters flicked on and pictures shimmered onto them, but too late as all the cages began to move. Unbeknownst to Edward all the cages were linked to one key rope, the one he had cut. Let the mayhem begin.  
  
***Mack***  
  
Mack sped unconsciously along the floor to his doom. As he came up to the wall he crashed into a bookie corpse to reveal a rather large drain vent. "Voomph," Mack's unconscious body hopped the small edge and went down the drain vent.   
  
***The ending thing***  
  
Whatever I'm just ending it here so that I can get on with the next one so this is like Chapter three part one so don't give me no guff. 


	4. Escape from the Pit

Dungeons and Teachers (Which are fiercer than Dragons)   
  
I Guess this is really Kara's Rescue, oh well couldn't think that far ahead. Or is it a funny Metaphor because they really didn't save Kara. Ahh the confusion @ @!!   
  
Escape from the Pit - - - now does this mean they really escape or is it a metaphor.   
  
***Edward, Liz, Natasia, and Kara***   
  
Ropes and chains were flying everywhere. Cages moved in all directions on the bizarre system of ropes.   
"Ahhh" Kara screamed as her cage plummeted towards the lava, but then stopped as a different cage came down and her cage was lifted up slowly.   
"Quick, try and open the cages," Edward yelled as an empty cage swung into his. He quickly caught it with a flaming hook, and began to melt an opening to get into the other cage, which he saw would get him closer to an edge. Natasia, realizing her power, willed her flower into a spinning razor blade and began to cut the bars. Suddenly an empty cage was immersed in the lava and dropped off; the cages all dropped and moved about quickly. Fortunately all the kids stopped a bit, but oddly Liz cage began spinning.   
"Ahhhhh" Liz screamed," I have to get out." She waved her hands to initiate an incantation and her dress glowed with bright flames and her eyes glowed with unbelievable power. Edward finished cutting the cage, and leapt on the top of it   
Edward saw a close ledge and leapt for it. Immediately after he landed he began to fight a computer with a flaming short spear. Nat was about to cut through the cage when she noticed that Liz's cage was spinning almost to a blur, and she heard Liz yell, "PROTECT YOURSELVES!!!!" and she looked over as a bright glow radiated from Liz's cage.   
  
***Melody***   
  
She moved quickly, her feet falling silently upon the stone hallway. She flew down a staircase and came into a small room with a small pool on one end and an opening in the wall emptying water into it. Melody turned her head to listen. A weird sliding sound had been following her and now it seemed to come from the walls. Realizing she was too tired, from the lack of food, to change size, she desperately looked for something to defend herself. Reaching into her boot she noticed a hilt of some sort of dagger. She pulled it out and found it to be a heavy dagger with curve. A far-off knowledge told her it was called a Kukri. She focused her mind on it and the kukri grew slightly to fit her hand, when suddenly the water empting into the pool surged and a vague shape flew out of the wall opening and slid across the floor. Melody thought the shape to be familiar and realized it must be a fellow classmate. She rushed over to see a boy, soaking wet, in black studded leather armor.   
"Mack?" Melody said wondering who it was and if they were still alive   
"Uhhhhh. . ." Mack groaned and coughed up mouthfuls of water, "yea, Melody?"   
"Yes, it's me, what in the world is going on?" Melody asked as Mack propped himself up on his elbows.   
"Well, I'm not entirely sure." Mack said trying to compose himself, "but what I gather is that the teachers are up to something sinister. Some how they've transmogrified the school, or teleported it, or teleported us or something, and they've been trying to capture us.   
"Yea," Melody rubbed her head, "I seem to remember seeing Mrs. Rayne, laughing maniacally, when I bunch of monsters took me too a cell."   
"Guess that's about right, as far as we can tell she and Mr. Lavud are behind this."   
"We?" Melody questioned.   
"Oh that's right so far I know Edward, Liz, and. . ." he rubbed the bump on the back of his head, "Natasia are all here somewhere, somehow I got separated from the group."   
"Oh and Jessica's here too, I saw her dragged along I hallway in front of my cell."   
"Hmm, It seems there are a lot more kids here than I thought, oh also when whatever happened, happened the kids got some sort of magical powers." Mack said and demonstrated by creating a mini light show.   
"I got that" Melody claimed as she increased her size to match his.   
"Great! But quick we should try and catch up with the rest of the group" Mack said, realizing the situation. Quickly they made their way down a nearby corridor in search of the rest of the group.   
  
*** Edward, Liz, Natasia, and Kara***   
  
Liz's cage was spinning wildly and suddenly she screamed an incantation. Suddenly fire exploded out of Liz's cage, and flows out like water in slow motion (Blatant Matrix Rip-off). The flames extended out into an orb around Liz's cage and made a horrible hissing, whirling sound. Suddenly, realizing the situation, Nat created flower armor, and crashed through the cage leaping for the ledge. She made it and tried to find cover. Kara, aghast, tried to find cover from the apparent tension that filled the air, in her small cage. Edward, oblivious, continued fighting.   
"Fwoosh!" fire flooded out of the sphere, and a huge explosion rocked the room.   
"Ahhhhhh!!!!" there was a collective scream as Liz's cage shot up to the ceiling and all the other cages flew to the edge of the pit singed and flaming.   
"Noo!!!" Nat cried for her friends. As she screamed there was a burst of energy and Liz's cage broke the ceiling and bounced up into the darkness above and flew out of sight along a corridor above.   
***Melody and Mack***   
  
Silently, they flew down the corridor, which curved slowly to the left. They had been running for sometime but their seemed to be no end to the corridor. Finally, they came to a large, dark room. They stopped a moment to catch their breath, but could find little to rest upon in the dark. After composing himself, Mack took a few steps towards the middle of the room; with a snap of his finger he created a small ball of light to illuminate his path, and nearly flew back against the wall. He was but a few inches from a seemingly bottomless pit. Powering up the light a bit he saw the room clearly. Cobbled like the rest of the castle, the room itself was about the size of a football field and was empty except for a long deep pit that separated the room in half.   
"Hey Melody, I think you outta come see this" Mack said. Melody walked up and then took a step back. Mack took a pebble off the ground and made it shine brightly; he took it a dropped it off the edge. They watched the pebble as its glow died away down deeper in the pit.   
"Anyway you can think of getting any further?" Mack asked.   
"We could turn back," Melody said hopefully.   
"I don't know, we came a long ways without seeing any other corridors, let's see if we can't get across before we do that." Mack said thoughtfully   
"Ok," Melody said tiredly, "I can get us across but I need some rest first."   
"Sure thing, take a breather, I'll stand watch," Mack said.   
"Thanks," Melody said resignedly, she was extremely tired, and drifted off sleepily back to normal.   
  
***Edward, Nat, and Kara ***   
  
Smoke and dust fumed about the room. Nat looked out across the room but could see nothing but a brown darkness. She lowered her ashen flower armor and out of her flower a huge fan sprung. Emanating a low whirring sound, the fan quickly removed the smoke from the room. Peering past the room she saw cages cracked and sizzling along the sides of the room. Huge chunks of ceiling filled the lava pit and only a few scrapped parts of the computers remained, she saw no sign of her friends. Suddenly, a somewhat bewildered voice came from above her. "Are you alright." Natasia looked up to see Kara floating in a bubble like force field. Nat sat amazed as Kara came floating down and landed on the ledge.   
"That's really difficult," Kara said with a touch of exhaustion.   
"Wow" was all that Natasia could say.   
"Oh no, where's Edward?!?!" Kara worried.   
"Right here" came a happy voice from nearby. Nat and Kara looked around bewildered. Right near them, the black scorched wall moved slightly and a black as ash Edward emerged; he was seemingly unhurt.   
"Looks like I'm fire resistant" Edward said very pleased, "is everyone ok?"   
They checked themselves and all seemed to be in tact. Slowly, they thought of what was to happen next.   
"Wait, what about Liz?" Edward thought. The all looked up at the abnormally high ceiling and the gaping hole of darkness Liz had flown through.   
"Quick we have to go rescue her" Kara said as she rushed through the closest door. Nat and Edward just stood there. Kara came back through the door and looked across the room and saw a fanciful staircase on the other side of the room.   
"Liz is that way" Kara said quickly and rushed across the room. Nat and Edward looked at each other and followed Kara up the fanciful spiral staircase.   
  
***Jessica***   
Jessica sat at her desk tired and frightened of the upcoming doom. Suddenly a clear cube slide out of the wall, and sat on the floor. Intrigued, Jessica moved in her chair to get a better look. Suddenly, Mrs. Rayne face appeared on it.   
"Care to see your friends, Jessica?" Mrs. Rayne asked evilly.   
"Yes, please," Jessica said feebly. The cube wavered with color and showed an unconscious Liz on a stone floor. Suddenly Jessica's eyes widened and she yelled.   
"Run, Liz, run!!!!!"   
  
***Liz***   
  
Slowly, Liz began to wake up groggy from the amount of energy she exerted. She began to crawl around in the dark amid her smoldering cage. Moving with lethargic motions Liz managed to prop herself against the wall. Her mind was filled with a fog that seemed to be keeping her from thinking straight. She was staring out across the room; though she saw nothing she felt she was not alone. Suddenly, terror began to come over her; she felt the presence begin to become more powerful. Frightened, she began to begin to feel her way along the stone wall. Quickly, she realized she'd need a light, and felt around her bag for something. She found something that glowed, the other flaming water balloon. She held the balloon up, but it only gave off a dull orange glow. She looked out but the lights radius was very small, and there seemed to be nothing there. She seemed relived, but her disquieting terror did not depart from her mind. Out of the depths of her thoughts she conjured images that seemed to stand menacingly in the darkness. She tried to calm herself, but she continued groping desperately. Finally, weariness overtook her and she fell into a light sleep, despite the quick dart in the darkness that she caught in the corner of her eye.   
  
***Melody and Mack***   
  
Mack had found a large rock near the ledge and was sitting on it vigilantly, while Melody rested nearby on a sleeping roll that Mack had found in his pack. Melody raised herself up and looked much healthier.   
"I'm ready to try to abridge the cavern, but I thought I saw something along the cliff." Melody said worriedly   
"Yes" Mack said thoughtfully, "I saw it too; he was an aid to Mr. Lavud."   
"Then he must has escaped," Melody exclaimed happy for another comrade.   
"Escaped, Melody, or set free," Mack said mystically.   
"I guess I didn't think about that." Said Melody   
"That, Melody, or this" Mack said confusingly   
"I think that was implied, Mack" said Melody a bit frustrated   
"Implied, Melody, or implode" said Mack (????)   
"Ok. . . well I guess I should try and get us across,"   
"Oh right," Mack said apologetically, "what do you have in mind?"   
"If you have something straight and flat I'll show you," Melody said. Mack shrugged and searched his pockets and pack.   
"All I got is a pencil, that ok?" Mack offered it, and Melody took it, and walked over to the edge. Suddenly, she glowed with bright light, and it glowed to the pencil. She pointed it to the other side and the pencil shot out across the room and created a sort of bridge.   
"Wow" Mack said. Melody looked tired but, it quickly fled from her face, and was replaced with a smile.   
"Shall we?" Mack asked and offered his hand. They went across the bridge, it was a very tricky business, but they went slow and careful; with this caution they made it across easily. There was only one corridor on this side of the room, they were going to take a slight rest to get things straight when they heard a scream, though not high pitched an unmistakable girl scream.   
"Liz!" Melody and Mack said together and rushed through the corridor towards the source of the sound.   
  
***Edward, Nat, and Kara***   
  
Kara stood with her hands to her head and a blue energy emanated from her.   
"Liz is very far away" Kara said, "that flame really got some distance I can barley sense her."   
"Well, what do we do?" Nat asked desperately.   
"I say we progress with as much haste as possible," Kara said trying to stay level headed.   
"But haste only costs 1/3 to ¾ . . ." Edward trailed off at the looks he got and realized who he was talking to, "Never mind" he said hastily. They reached the end of the staircase, and came to a set of beautiful wooden doors. Nat pushed through in a hurry and got into yet another room with a lava pit. Yet they saw something dumbfounding and when they all stood in the room the looked at it dumfounded. Huge marble figures were set up above the lava on a huge iron clad grid. There were two sets of figures, sixteen figures each. One set white and one set black.   
  
***Afterword***   
  
Edward: Oh come on how obvious is the chess board thing we have to face.   
  
Narrator: Shut up, I thought I made it cool and mystical   
  
Edward: Sure it was. . .   
  
Jessica: Well at least the narrator tried for you, I only one measly portion   
  
Narrator: I'm sorry Jessica, is there anything I can do to pay you off?   
  
Jessica: Yea, kill Edward   
  
Edward: What!!!   
  
Narrator: Sure thing.   
  
Edward was promptly struck by a flying pig and died, and there was much rejoicing   
  
Everyone (even Edward): Yay   
  
Jessica: Several times   
  
Narrator: You're the boss   
  
Edward was reincarnated and then died, and then reincarnated again. Then he was struck by lighting and died. Then he was reincarnated and then died.   
  
Narrator: Is that enough?   
  
Jessica: One more   
  
Edward was brought back to life and then was mauled to death by wombats, and then was reincarnated since he has some significance in the story.   
  
Jessica: Ok, now we're even   
  
Edward: Ok, that was different. Thanks a lot Jessica   
  
Jessica: Narrator, can you do me a favor. . .   
  
And so ends another section of Dungeons and Teachers. Sorry if this one was a bit drawn out but the next one will be better. And away I go "Whoooooooshhhhh." 


	5. Techno Chess Battle

Dungeons and Teachers (Which are fiercer than Dragons)  
  
Techno Chess Battle  
  
***Liz***  
  
Darkness began to creep into the perimeter of orange light. Liz lay still, overwhelmed and exhausted, yet she was only barley asleep. Silently, a shadow like tentacle wove its way slowly along the ground. Sensing evil, Liz lifted an eye jadedly, just as the tentacle wrapped around her leg. Suddenly, sleep left her and she let out a scream. Pulling at the walls she tried to escape but the tendril held her in place. Desperately, she threw the flaming water balloon into the darkness at the source of the tentacle. There was a hideous chorus of screams and a pulse of light. In the short light Liz saw a colossal ghastly creature black as shadow writhing in a mass of tentacles and blood, and let out another scream. Tired as she was she began to stagger away as the light died out and darkness fell. Liz, terrified beyond exhaustion felt along the wall; she made her way forward till she felt air blow by from an open corridor, she felt the corner and took off running; she still could feel that the thing was confused but starting to come after her. An unbelievable terror.  
  
***Edward, Natasia, and Kara***  
  
"Ok" Edward said, "so it's a chess board. I get it." Every one looked and saw that it was, indeed, a chess board. The pieces, though not realistic, identified the normal chess pieces, pawns being little towers with orbs on top. There were two ledges on either side of the chessboard; the kids were on one, but the other was across the lava chessboard. They were on the white side. Edward took a few steps forward to get a better look at their side. Suddenly, dots of light began to appear in little circles on the floor, one behind each back-row chess piece. Puzzled the group got back together, frustrated at this change of pace.   
  
"We need to hurry," Natasia said, "we don't know what might have happened to Liz."  
  
"But how do we play the game, and get across the room?" Kara asked.  
  
"Probably," Edward replied, "when we get on the pieces we'll be able to control our side, and when we win we'll be able get to the other side."  
  
"You think so?" Nat said, "Well what are we waiting for, Liz needs us." Natasia quickly walked over to the queen designated lights. There was a blaze of light and instantly Natasia was teleported on top of the queen. Quickly, Kara and Edward selected their pieces; Kara on a rook and Edward took a knight. As soon as they had all chosen their pieces they found Edward had been wrong. Suddenly, the pawn in front of the king from the white side moved forward. It glided forward slowly above the lava, as if by magic, actually it was magic so just disregard the as if, k. It moved forward two squares and then stopped.   
  
"Looks like we don't control it," Edward said puzzled. Just then, all three of the kids looked up at the other side of the board as black made its move, but now, from this angle, they saw what was on the other pieces. Apparently as the trio appeared on their pieces, adjacent to them other creatures appeared.  
  
"Ahhh," Natasia screamed, "what are those things?" Across the room on the knight, queen and rook, were things that seemed to be hideous creatures of stone. Large in size, they looked like Gargoyles but with more human faces, yet they hadn't any mouths. There were three of them crouched with their hands crushed deep into their pieces.  
  
"Uh oh," Edward said aloud. Pieces began to move and the trio prepared for a fight.   
  
***Melody and Mack***  
  
They flew down the corridor passing a few side passages and the corridor grew steadily darker. They slowed when up around a bend they saw the light of a lantern, and rushed into one of the side rooms. Moving his hands quickly, Mack conjured an illusionary wall to fill the opening, just as they saw Mrs. Rayne come around the corner.   
  
"She might be coming through here," Mack whispered, "we should find better hiding."  
  
"Yes," Melody agreed. They ran down the corridor into a big room, but before they could hide they found a room full of bookies.   
  
"Shoot, no hiding now." Mack said, "can you fight?"  
  
"These things?" Melody said a slightly disconcerted smile crossed her face, "no problem." Drawing his rapier, Mack leapt into the fray, plunging it deep into the bulk of the nearest bookie; ink splattered everywhere. Right behind him, Melody sized up, and started taking bookies down with her kukri. With a powerful swing Melody's kukri grew and pulverized a couple bookies. Still in recoil with the kukri blade touching the ground a bookie came up behind her. Seeing it, Melody lifted a leg and with a mighty kick sent the bookie fling across the room. Mack went through with severing a bookies head, and in the backstroke turned the point on a bookie beside him. Thrusting the blade forward he launched the bookie, head first, over to Melody's ring of fighting along with knocking over a few more. Melody super-sized her elbow and let it come crashing down on the bookies head. It went down and didn't get back up. Quickly, the two students destroyed the platoon, and stood to catch their breath after the battle; when the sound of foot falls began to come near.  
  
"Quick," Mack said. He pulled Melody over to the wall, which enveloped them, and they were effectively camouflaged. From this hidden point they watched as Mrs. Rayne walked across the room, and shuddered as a displeased look crossed her face.  
  
"Foolish children, they are becoming increasingly more of a nuisance." Mrs. Rayne scowled as she saw the remnants of the battle.  
  
"There should be one of the children up ahead, the pyro-weather I believe." The bookie responded.  
  
"Interesting wording for the insolent child," Mrs. Rayne replied, "that girl is taken care of, but you are far from." She raised her hand and the bookie froze as bright red light began to glow from it feet, swirling slowly upward. Soon the bookie, enveloped in light, was molded into an orb and Mrs. Rayne pocketed it within the folds of her cloak. With her dark crimson lips in a sinister curl she moved herself out of the present plot.   
  
As Mrs. Rayne left the wall fell away like a curtain, revealing Mack and Melody plastered to the wall.   
  
"That took a bit out of me," Mack said slightly out of breath  
  
"Are you ok," Melody asked.  
  
"Yea, but we should really go find Liz quick." Mack said hurriedly  
  
"Liz?" Melody asked  
  
"Yea, the pyro-weather is her," Mack explained  
  
"Well, it sounds like she's in trouble lets go." The duo went off in the direction the bookie had indicated. Into guess what a long corridor, hmm really ought to improve scenery, oh well. Hmm maybe I should just leave. . . oh rambling again, oh well the narrator/writer can do that so there :p.  
  
***Jessica***  
  
"Ok, I'm like really tired of this stupid chained to a desk thing." Jessica said angrily. Frustrated, she tried the extent of the chains, at the full length the manacles simply snapped off.  
  
"They weren't even locked" Jessica exclaimed surprised at her own obliviousness.  
  
"Oh well," Jessica thought and ran from the room. "Maybe Mrs. Rayne will just forget about me," she thought, and ran right into a room full of bookies.  
  
*** Edward, Natasia, and Kara***  
  
Upon their precarious perches the students watched the opening moves, pawn forward, pawn forward two, bishop, and so on.   
  
"I wonder what happens when we lose a piece," Kara thought. As if to answer her question an exchange went on. The children watched dispirited as one of the opposing pawns moved towards their bishop and watched aghast as the Bishop sank into the lava as the pawn took the bishops place. "Guess that answers my question" Kara thought a bit crossly. Edward surveyed the situation, and quickly shouted,  
  
"Kara, it's you next . . . their moving the rook."   
  
"Uh hm" Kara nodded and braced herself. Suddenly, Kara's rook took life and rocketed halfway across the board.  
  
"You ok , Kara," Natasia asked worriedly.   
  
"Yea, but I've been. . ." said Kara a bit breathless, but her words were cut off as a black piece came flying forward, it was the adjacent rook and it came right up to the diagonal of Kara's piece. At this range Kara got a good look at the hideous creature atop it. She was barley able to stifle a scream as the monstrous stone figure moved her direction and gave a mouth-less smile. Horrified Edward and Natasia watched as the monster began to draw its hand from the stone revealing nails, pointy nails, which were about a foot long. From its own perch the gargoyle took a swipe at Kara, who barley dodged it. Kara's brow deepened,  
  
"You did not just try to attack me," Kara said angrily, she held out a hand and shot a force bubble at the beast.  
  
"Hhrumph," The monster made a garbled sound and was a bit stunned.   
  
Some more pieces moved  
  
"Looks like I'm next after their move," Edward called to Natasia, "now you can see me in valiant action,"  
  
"Wait," Natasia thought aloud, "if the knight jumps pieces how does it move here?" They watch as the black knight adjacent to them quivered, and then shot up and above the other pieces as the ceiling extended up with it.   
  
"Uh oh," Edward said as he looked down at his knight, which quivered as the ceiling began to raise (its magic).   
  
"Fwoosh," Edwards knight rocketed up and forward.  
  
"Eeeeeeeee" Edward screamed holding on for dear life. It landed with a sickening amount of recoil.  
  
"Ok," Edward said dizzily, "I can deal with this, looks like the fights about to begin." Now the fight begins, the camera pans in cool angles as background music plays in background, my personal choice is Tetris Russian Theme (Techno Remix) but you can play any music while you read. If you don't have Tetris Remix get Edward to tell you where it is. Piece began to fly around as the game sped up, Edward takes out a flameing crossbow and begins to fire away, while holding on as his horse moves. He and the black knight gargoyle trade blows, flying around the same area. Kara's rook moves about taking out some pawns but the rook gargoyle seems to shadow her. Nat and the queen move onto the scene but do little except take out the other bishop.   
  
"Ha," Edward cried as he struck the queen-gargoyle with a flaming crossbow bolt as his knight neared enemy lines, "Can you feel it, punk?" Edward yelled and went all DDR style, caught up in the music. Camera spins around Edward's l33t dancing skills as the knight flies over and crashes into the rook with a gargoyle on it.   
  
"Kaboosh" the rook explodes into dust as the knight comes crashing down the gargoyle leaps and the recoil bounces Edward off the horse. Natasia looks over as her queen move into a position near Kara.   
  
"Noooo," She cried but looked hopefully as Edwards hand came around and caught a design on the bottom of the piece. Quickly Edward formed a handhold with a flaming sword.  
  
"Phew," there was a collective sigh among the children; as Edward tried to get up the piece it leaped forward. Edward held as his legs flailed about in the open air. Through thought speech he managed to weakly say, "I'll be alright for now." The girls though had other things to attend to as Natasia's queen move towards the gargoyle-knight. Now that the game was moving fast, the black knight looked almost comical as Natsia's queen chased it. As Natasia moved to a different angle she checked Edward, and was horrified. The rook-gargoyle had latched onto the opposite side of Edwards knight and was beginning to climb to the top of the knight.  
  
"Aahhhhh" Natasia screamed in thought speech, "Edward there's a monster on your piece," They all looked up and saw in horror as the gargoyle mounted the horse.   
  
"Oh well," Edward though-speeched, "what's he gonna do?" To answer Edward question the monster took it's foot-long claws and shoved them all the way into the horse head of the piece. The trio looked on puzzled, as within the piece there grew a great rumbling, and, to the astonishment of the kids, a huge crack made it's way from the gargoyles hand to the horses muzzle. With a great screech from the beast it wrenched claw from the head and began beating the knight with it's colossal fists. "Holy sshh. . ." Edward cried aloud as a great deal of dust issued out of the crack and the piece shuddered and trembled with weakness.   
  
***Afterward***  
  
Edward: Where are the cheetos  
  
Narator: Not now Edward  
  
Edward: :p  
  
Jessica: You did it again, I only got a small chapter  
  
Narator: Don't worry you'll get more I just had to cut this one short  
  
Liz: Are you trying to kill me  
  
Narrator: Maybe . . . Maybe not. . . I guess we'll never know  
  
Liz: *Grummbles*  
  
Narrator: Ok this is lame I'm just going to not do this unless I have a good idea  
  
*Collective agreement*  
  
I'm updating soon so just read it ok, in the meantime watch Edwards l33t Dance Dance Revolution Skills. Seeya. 


	6. Lot's o' plots

Dungeons and Teachers (Which are fiercer than Dragons)  
  
Plot Progression, really long chapter  
  
***Jessica***  
  
Jessica couldn't believe her luck, she just ran right into a room filled with bookies.  
  
"Damn," she thought. Suddenly, a bookie ran towards her, without thinking she launched her hand out and knocked the bookie off balance. With a sweeping leg move the bookie was down and out. With a look of wide-eyed surprise Jessica looked down at her fists, then a look of realization sank in and her eyes twinkled with a faraway power.  
  
"I know Kung Fu," Jessica exclaimed. The bookies parted to show interesting creature, sort of a pencil golem, much more humanoid than the bookies.  
  
"Show me" The creature said. There was an odd stillness as the opposing enemies took fighting stances.  
  
***Liz***  
  
The thing was following her, Liz knew that now, she also new it wasn't far behind. As she ran the corridor seemed to lighten somewhat, but she hardly noticed she just knew that she had to get away; gladly she noticed figures up ahead.  
  
***Melody and Mack***  
  
The corridor was increasingly darkening, like an evil sunset; dark becoming darker. "Something isn't right," Mack thought to himself as the corridors illumination worsened. He stood for a second and was sure of his theory.  
  
"Melody. . ." he called as she got a ways ahead of him. Just then a figure appeared in the darkness, panting and very worn.  
  
"Liz," Melody recognized her friend, "are you ok"  
  
"We must hurry away from here," Liz said wide-eyed, "but I'm glad you guys are here."  
  
"Wait, what are we running from," Melody asked.  
  
"The shadows," Mack answered, and indicated to the walls, "you see the corridor isn't becoming darker, the darkness is coming from down the corridor. You can feel the evil presence seeping into your soul from. . ."   
  
"Shut it," Liz said terrified as she had already been terrified enough  
  
The children looked down the corridor and heard a weird hiss a ways off. The students gave each other a frightful look.   
  
"We have to run," Liz said, but as she ran she stumbled in her exhaustion.   
  
"Come on," Mack called as both he and Melody half carried half dragged the exhausted Liz as quickly as they could, with Melody in front. They came out of the corridor and into the room where the battle was fought and despite the torches the room was steadily darkening.   
  
"Aiyah" Melody said with frustration they came on the corridor with a T-crossing.   
  
"Which way to go," She yelled.  
  
"Um…" Mack said somewhat panicked as they just stood there.  
  
"Well," Mack said hurriedly, "Mrs. Rayne went that way," he pointed left, "so lets go right," They turned the corner and went running along gasping slightly. Carrying Liz must be hefty work.  
  
"Hey, I heard that, stupid narrator," Liz uttered. ^ ^* Whoops, wait did you just call me stupid, errrrr. As they flew down the corridor they came to the big open room with the bottomless gorge. Melody gave Mack a dirty look as if to say "lets go right, huh".  
  
  
  
***Natasia, Edward, and Kara***  
  
The techno Tetris faded as the dust from chess piece settled.  
  
"Holy shoot," Edward screamed, as he stared aghast at the crumbling knight. Large chunks of white marble flew off the knight as the monster hammered at the head.   
  
"Fwoosh," A flaming pick flew from Edwards hand as he tried to make his way upward. Edward held on to his flame-sword tightly as debris flew from top of the knight. With a freaky anime eye-pop, Edward watched a dusty chunk of marble come flying down at him. Swinging from his axe, Edward tried to get out of it's path. With a dust trail and a lot of luck the rock missed him.  
  
"Phew," Edward thought aloud, "well at least now I'm safe"  
  
"Thwack," a small rock landed on his head with a load thunk; imagine Edward anime, with the big head and fake looking tears in the eyes. Natasia and Kara looked on anxiously looking for a way to help him. Edward's piece moved closer to the black pawn line. Kara saw it first.  
  
"Edward, pawn jump!" Kara screamed in thoughtspeech. Edward looked and saw it too. There was no way he could get up the knight but he was right by a black pawn, which was shorter by several feet. The pawn was the only piece close enough to jump to, at the moment. Edward looked frustrated at it, but began to swing his feet; the pawn moved as Edward let go, below his feet he watched the view of study marble get replaced with burning lava.   
  
"Not good," Edward thought as he fell quicker, actually 9.45 m/s/s. Suddenly, his fall stalled and he swerved violently, landing on the pawn. Puzzled, Edward looked around and saw Kara, her hand extended and looking tired.  
  
"Thanks," Edward thought to Kara   
  
"No problem, big spender," she said with a wink.  
  
"Ok," Edward said with a slight smile, "time to get the powers out"  
  
Edward pulled out a bundle of TNT with a huge flaming fuse and a maniacal grin.  
  
***Mack, Melody, and Liz***  
  
"Quick," Melody called, "you got another pencil, the old one must have shrunk away a while ago"  
  
"Yup," said Mack as he passed it to her. Melody went up to the pit, while Mack supported Liz. In the gathering darkness all they could see was Melody's outline as green energy pulsed around her.  
  
"Ok," Melody said as the trio heard to clunks, from the pencil across the gap, Melody exhausted signaled for them to come across.  
  
"You guys go first," Mack said.  
  
"But I'm not sure how long it'll hold," Melody said, "I could put as much energy into it."  
  
"Don't worry," Mack reassured them, "I'll be right behind you," Wearily the girls went across the bridge; Mack took off his blue-tinted glasses, and stood at the edge peering into the darkness. His eyes seemed to get used to the darkness, "but I'm still pretty blind" he thought to himself as he slipped his glasses in a pocket on the front of his leather armor. The girls were almost across he saw, so he decided to make his way across too. Dark abyss dropped off on either side of the pencil, Mack looked over the edge cautiously, taking great care to mind his step. About halfway he could see the two exhausted girls lying upon the stone floor, and thought "Good, we all made it across." When suddenly he heard an unholy hiss come from the other side of the pencil. He put his back to Liz and Melody, and took some step forward to confront the beast. With a faint flicker of his hand he was illuminated with a dull glow, which was accompanied by an unearthly screech. The girls sat on the other side, barely able to move, watching anxiously. The room was a twilight macabre, lighted torches filled the room but their glow was extinguished, all that could be seen was Mack and his pale outlined glow. Mack drew his rapier in a long sweeping movement, light seemed to glitter in its path, and held it point forward at the monster which had mounted the pencil, its tendrils merged into ghastly feet to tread upon it. The monster took a step towards the point of the rapier and made some inaudible sounds.  
  
  
  
"Demon spawned of blood and shadow, you shall not pass," Mack cried purposefully. The monster just roared at him and took a step closer. Mack shook his head, and his sword took to life. From the rapier a shimmering light shone with an unbelievable light. Melody looked up shielding her eyes from the light burst forth from the ghostly siloette of a hilt, tightly gripped in Mack's hands. In the light the demon seemed to shrink away and Mack grew larger and formal.  
  
"Begone" Mack yelled and sprang forth towards the demon plunging the light into the demon and ramming him with his shoulder. With a powerful shove Mack threw the demon off the pencil with a slice and stumble.   
  
"Rhhorrgh," the Demon yelled as it fell. With a relieved look Mack watched the monster drop back into the abyss; Melody and Liz sighed a sigh of relief but were barely conscious. Suddenly, a black tendril whipped out of the darkness and wrapped around his ankle.  
  
"Ahh" Mack yelled, his face contorted with fear as he dropped and caught the pencil with a leg and an arm. He looked like he was about to say something when a better thought came into his mind. With a quick jerk of his rapier he cut the tendril loose. He watched the pieces fall away very annoyed but managed to get himself back up with slight smile. The lights in cavern started to take up flame.  
  
  
  
Mack started wearily making his way back to the girls, when he caught their looks. His smile left him as he looked at the pencil began to glow and hop around on the ledge. Eyes wide Mack ran for it; Liz and Melody ran to the side yelling, "Quick . . ." as the pencil began to shrink away he leapt for the side. The pencil dropped as Mack flew threw the air in slow motion grasping for Melody and Liz's outstretched hands.  
  
  
  
***Jessica**  
  
"Keeyaaa" Jessica gave out a yell and flew into a jump kick. Knocking the head off a bookie in mid-air she followed through and brought herself about with a hand slash knocked another bookie down. The golems took up to attack her when the pencil golem gave a signal, quickly but reluctantly the bookies flooded out of the narrow room. Jessica looked the monster over with distaste.   
  
"Lets go," the monster yelled, and started rushing across the room; Jessica leapt into a wall walk to meet it. Jessica and the beast met at the center of the room. Jessica shot off the wall with a powerful kick. The golem flipped up its thick arm to catch the blow. Jessica's hit glanced off the arm and she caught one of her own as the pencil golem brought around its other arm. "Oooff" she held her stomach as she fell to the ground her legs curled underneath her. A shine seemed come from her eyes as she managed herself up; she thought to herself, "fight or run". Jessica took a look at the door and then back at the pencil golem.  
  
"She's starting to believe" the narrator said to no one in particular. The monster and Jessica looked around puzzled for the disembodied voice. Jessica furrowed her brow and then looked relieved. Spinning around, Jessica flew for the open door.   
  
***Natasia, Edward, and Kara***  
  
"Kirreck" The student trio watched the knight shudder and beging to sink into the lava.  
  
"Well at least we're down a gargoyle," Edward said, but then watched as the gargoyle-like creature, stress on like since it really isn't a gargoyle.  
  
"Whatever," Edward replied to the narrator, "not like it matters,"  
  
"Hah hah hah," the narrator laughed, "Caterpillar,"  
  
"yEaHAHaHA," Edward screamed and fell to the flat of the pawn in a fetal position. Well, as Edward recovered, err unconscious on the ground, Kara and Natasia watched the gargoyle make a flying jump to a nearby pawn. Just then, Kara remembered the stick of dynamite with the long extravagant fuse mentioned a long while ago. "Shoot," she cried, "EDWARD!!" Kara's eyes turned to bright pink glowing orbs, and weird light began to flick about her. Natasia stood in watch focused on the gargoyle as her piece began to move; as Natasia was oblivious, around Kara a black and pink Amazon outfit shimmered into and then out of being, leaving her in her school outfit, but with a silent aura of power. She lifted her hand and Edward awoke. Kara felt a power of control over Edward, and his eyes flitted opened and went the same pink color as Kara's.   
  
"Eddy," she called nearly in a daze, "throw it now," Edward quirkily managed to pick up the dynamite and Kara pulled her arm back and Edward mimicked, and then let the bundle fly. It soared through the air and landed in the lava near a black bishop. It detonated with a fantastic explosion taking out a huge chunk of the mighty piece. Kara's eyes dulled as the seemingly complete mind control began to where off, Edward stood too and regained his senses; yet to him it seemed as though nothing had happened. "Hrm" Kara thought to herself and a slightly evil smile flitted across her face for a second.  
  
***Mack, Melody, and Liz***  
  
"Just a little further," Mack thought as he flew threw the air, but even then he could feel himself dropping. Just as he was about to fall Melody caught him with an enlarged hand. With a crash Mack crashed into the wall Melody hanging on to his hand tightly. Though Melody had caught him she was still too fatigued to pull him up. Mack watched crestfallen as a daze came over her face, and he made up his mind. Liz reached for his other hand but he shook his head and gave his body a quick jerk and fell out of Melodies grasp.   
  
"Noooo", the girls cried. Melody brought her hand back around to steady herself in consciousness, and the illusion fell away. Mack began to fall now really out of Melodies alone into the darkness of the pit.  
  
"Till our paths cross again," Mack called, "and find the rest of our friends." With that Mack left them and the girls, though distressed, fell into a fitful unconscious.  
  
  
  
***Jessica**  
  
The doorway flew by her as she ran, the stars and moons on her forehead jingled in tune with each step she took. The running wasn't so hard on her; she felt . . . she knew that she was out running the pencil monster. After a while she was pretty sure she had lost him for good.   
  
"Now I just need to find a way out of this stupid . . ." Jessica's thoughts trailed off as she came into a fancifully engraved door, covered in peculiar runes. Jessica took little heed of it and quickly opened it. Inside she found a huge room; a room relatively bare excepting for a small stair leading downwards that was in the center of it. Not taking much notice of this oddity (just wanting to get out of there) Jessica began to nimbly jump down the stairs.  
  
***Natasia, Edward, and Kara***  
  
"Ok," Edward said, "the quickest way out of here obviously can't be to play, and win the game. I think we should just jump pieces till we get to the other side, and in the process destroy as many black pieces as possible."  
  
"Agreed," the girls said together worried about their friend Liz who probably should have been rescued by them a few chapters ago. Natasia started the jumping, she leapt from the recently drawn out white queen onto an empty black rook. Her flower armor, which she was wearing though I cant possibly keep track of where she put it on but she had it on so staying on the piece would be easier, receded into her arm and rearranged itself creating a super gauntlet. Bringing her arm back, Natasia prepared for a blasting attack.  
  
"Fwoosh. . . kirreccck," Natasia let her fist come crashing down upon the piece, cracks ran their way from her fist to all over the piece; it promptly started to sink into the lava. She ran to the side of the rook and made a leap and caught the side of a nearby white pawn with her huge gauntlet and swung herself upon it. The pawn made and advance and Natasia made herself nearer to the other side.   
  
"Kert. . .sissssssssss," Edward let loose another explosive, he stood poised watching for the right strategy to play across the board. Quickly, he saw it, "black knight to D4," he muttered to himself and created some hand spikes and foot spikes, on his feet and hands as the knight flew across the board. The knight landed right next to him, Edward planted the explosives and leapt to the side of the knight. Surveying the board he saw that he'd be here for a while, and tried to secure his hold as he watched the girls.  
  
  
  
***Liz and Melody***  
  
Slowly, Liz rolled over and gave out a sigh. She refused to open her eyes and take in the reality of it all. Finally she rolled over and looked about her. The room was the same; she and Melody had passed out on the edge of their side of the room. She managed to pull herself up, no light could enter through the deep dungeon walls; yet Liz could feel a new dawn breaking. She tried to recall about how long she had been in this weird castle, but her she couldn't seem to recall a time length from the beginning of this adventure. Before Liz could look too much into this foreshadowing hint Melody awoke. She sat up quietly and crawled over to the edge and looked into the dark abyss, half expecting Mack to appear. For a while the both of them just sat there together, each lost in their own thoughts. Liz let out a gentle sob but caught herself somewhat. She stood herself up and walked over to Melody and the edge; Melody stood up with her. Together they dropped some tears as they took a last look at that infernal cliff. Drawing themselves together they silently began to navigate through the room, and, choosing a promising corridor, they took their leave.   
  
***Natasia, Edward, and Kara***  
  
With another loud crash Natasia destroyed another piece, and leapt to another; Edward spectated still waiting to get off his piece. Kara, though she had no power to destroy the pieces managed to glide from piece to piece. Edwards body was getting really sore when another piece came close enough to jump to, but unfortunately, Edward saw, it was occupied by a gargoyle-mutant.   
  
"You know what," Edward thought angrily, "screw this and those stupid gargoyles (glares at narrator); I know what I thought" Edward planted an explosive and leapt at the monster. Before it had even realized Edward it had a flaming spear shishka-bobing it from right to left. Edward could not hide his smirk as his feet floated slightly above the piece as he held onto the spear. His smirk vanished as the goliath turned it's head to glare at him. Quickly, Edward dropped to the piece and rammed a flaming long sword into it. The monster only stared at him as it brought it's claw up over it's head. The monsters claw came crashing down, but Edward narrowly dodged it and rolled behind the gargoyle mutant. While the monster was trying to turn around Edward shoved a flaming dagger, kukri, trident, glaive, ranseur, shank, and pencil into his ever growing pin cushion. The monster, now inconvenienced a little bit turned around to face a slightly out of breath Edward. He gave it an angry look and then smiled slightly.   
  
"Survive this," he said and placed a piece of flaming box on the monsters chest. On it were red numbers, 03 . . . 02 . . . 01. Edward leapt into the air and caught a nearby piece with a flaming hook; . . . 00. The timer ran out and a huge explosion rocked the room, flaming weapons and random monster parts flew across the room. From his perch Edward looked upon the sinking crater of a piece with a distinct look of satisfaction. In the meantime, Kara had made slowly but surly made her way without event towards the dark side, err Black side. Natasia began to put herself in the lead toward this race to escape this infernal impediment.   
  
"Oh my god, this is taking way to long," she thought to herself. With a little fast-forwarding from the narrator, the Natasia and Kara managed to get on the back row of pieces near the edge leading to freedom, well freedom from this stupid chessboard. Edward managed to hook an attacking white piece going his way, which managed to destroy a gargoyle piece with out mishap, and managed to get within sight of freedom; again freedom from this stupid chessboard. Natasia was the first one to jump off her piece; she landed nimbly, catching herself with her flora-tronic arm. As she landed, unbeknownst to the kids, the last gargoyle-monster turned around with an angry glance, it had been on the queen the entire time and was halfway across the board. Kara came next, seemingly to have become more skilled in using her power glided with less exertion to the ground by her piece; the monster seemingly enraged gave a powerful push with its leg and began to leap from piece to piece. Edward seemed to have little trouble getting to the ground and took his time, while the gargoyle quickly gained ground.  
  
"Well, good thing that's over," Edward said as he crept down from his place.  
  
"Quick," Natasia cried, "we have to go get Liz."  
  
"Yea, yea," Edward said, but then as the kids turned their backs there was a horrible crash; the mouth-less gargoyle monster thing cracked the stone under it's feet. It reared up from it's place on the edge and made several hideous sounds, some kinda roar.   
  
"This one a lot," Edward gulped, "bigger" Both Edward and Natasia readied their weapons.  
  
"Oh paaleeaasse," Kara said with a roll of her eyes, she extended her hand and gave it a flick. The monster tottered back as if hit by some blow, on the edge of the lava it waved it arms as it began to fall backwards. Together all three students, cartoonishly, blew a gust at it as it teetered, and with a hideous gurgle it fell into the pool of lava. The girls wheeled back around to avoid the sight, while Edward jumped right to the edge to watch the writhing corpse sink into flame.   
  
"Ok lets get out of here!" Kara exclaimed. The kids agreed and went through the corridor on the side of the room. 


	7. Edward's Death: Part 1

I'm not sure if I should put in a disclaimer but just because of a certain character (you'll see) I just wanted to point out I do not own any rights to the lotr stuff, or anything for that matter, go ahead duplicate me senseless  
  
Dungeons and Teachers (Which are fiercer than Dragons)  
  
Due to Popular Demand: Edwards Death Part One  
  
***Mack***  
  
Miles, it seemed he fell through the endless dark abyss; darkness surrounding him, penetrating his very soul.  
  
"Stupid darkness," Mack said aloud and created a ball of light to fall with him. Mack saw the pit did not widen out as it fell, the rough stone siding of the cliff followed him with unfaltering continuation. Having nothing better to do he tried to get a look around. The shadows danced about in an unnatural blackness out side the perimeter of his light. He watched intently, trying find something that might help him, for a second he thought he saw a dark figure drop down past him, but convinced himself it was just a shadow. After awhile Mack began to suspect these shadows to be the work of the fiend he had felled.  
  
"He must have fallen the same way as I," Mack thought. Not wanting to land on it, battle it, and try to vanquish it, he tried to move himself away from his current line of falling. Waving his arms, he made little progress, but as he began to try harder he managed to angle himself to a degree and slide forward on the air.  
  
"Neat it's like flying," Mack said to himself. Taking advantage of this Mack began to "fly" around, forwards and backwards, actually quite enjoying himself. Laughing quietly Mack got a little bit to close to the wall.  
  
"CRASH," (you heard the narrator and he says the sound effect is crash) Mack's foot caught one of the rough stones and sent him tumbling. Unable to control his movement Mack swore loudly as he crashed along the wall in a tumble; catching the sharp rocks all the time slicing his leather armor and him wherever flesh was exposed. Finally, catching a slight overhang with his head he went into an unconscious spiral.  
  
***Natasia, Edward, and Kara***  
  
Running, the three kids set out in search of their friend but had found themselves lost in a network of corridors.   
  
"What do we do now," Edward asked as they stopped at a kind of central hub for the network connections, I mean corridors.  
  
"I think we should split up," said Kara, "we could spread out and then meet back here."  
  
"I agree," Natasia said, "it's the only way we can make up for the time that we've lost."  
  
"NO WAY," Edward cried, "didn't you read the subtitle for this chapter, there is no way I am going off on my own, blah blah blah plot revelation blah blah self interest blah pie blah blah blah self control" Edward ranted on paying little attention to anything else. When he finally looked up Natasia and Kara had already gone done one of the corridors.  
  
///"DAMMIT," Edward yelled and set the author (Mack) on  
  
fire, after all, he is the brilliant editor of D&T and  
  
controls what makes it to the final draft. (Ed..itor) LOL  
  
Don't worry I only do that sometimes... and I'll say when  
  
I do.///   
  
"DAMMIT," Edward yelled and went off down a random corridor.  
  
***Jessica***  
  
The stairs seemed to stretch on and on; as far as she could have guessed she had been in a very tall tower. Though, as she flew down the stairs she decided that it was either a ridiculously high tower, or the stairs were leading her underground. "Either way . . ." she mumbled, "it won't matter unless I can find an exit," it was true, for the distance of her travels she had not seen so much as a branching corridor from the narrow stairwell. She kept running a few steps at a time, she was happy to move her legs after being "chained" up for such a long time. Suddenly, ahead of her, she heard voices up ahead. Having nowhere to hide she made her way back up the stairs but to little avail, she knew there was nowhere to hide. At last when desperation set in, her instincts took control, flying into a leap Jessica wall-jumped near the ceiling. Doing the splits catching each wall with a foot she managed to maintain a stealthy hiding place. From her hidden location, her eyes narrowed as she watched Mrs. Rayne float past underneath her, followed by a menacing throng of bookies.  
  
"I knew I should have suspended her over a vat of mountain dew," Mrs. Rayne muttered to herself. Jessica pieced together that Mrs. Rayne had learned of her escape.  
  
"Maybe I can follow her out," Jessica thought, and listened as Mrs. Rayne murmured to herself, she seemed to be looking for some particular item as she traced her long dark fingernails along the wall. She seemed to have found the correct piece of wall and beckoned to a nearby bookie.  
  
"Give me a creative excuse why I should spare your life," Mrs. Rayne ordered.  
  
"Er. . ." the bookie muttered clumsily, " Kaboom, there I was in the midst. . ." (the bookie trudged on in some sort of lame attention grabber)  
  
"Very nicely done," the teacher said with a cruel smile. She placed a hand on the bookie's head which seemed to stiffen. Suddenly, a cruel red light poured forth from the bookies head. As the light fell upon the wall, a line seemed to draw forth the image of a door. Jessica watched amazed as the door began to define itself and then open up, the bookie fell over, seemingly empty of will to live. Mrs. Rayne disregarded it and began to step over the newly formed threshold. Jessica nearly lost her footing when she saw that it was the very dungeon she had come from nearly an hour ago. It didn't seem possible, she thought, "but of course so far nothing else has." She stayed where she was and listened, but Mrs. Rayne was talking in a hushed voice; she seemed to be talking of some sort of plan to an important looking bookie. Finally, Jessica managed to pick up a bit of the plan, and her eyes widened as a wave of realization crossed her face.  
  
***Liz and Melody***  
  
The two of them walked on in silence, even the trudging of their feet seemed muted so as not to upset the eerie calm. Slowly Melody began to speak,  
  
"Do you think he's really . . ."  
  
"No" Liz interrupted quickly. They continued along saying nothing more. From the silence the girls began to hear a sort of soft scuffling. Melody's ear's pricked up, it sounded like some sort of commotion going on from far down into the depths of the dungeon. Together they quickened their pace towards the source of the sound.  
  
***Edward***  
  
Edward walked cautiously all alone down the twisty corridors.  
  
"Yes," the narrator said softly, "easy prey for my plot," Edwards whipped his head around nervously looking for the source of the sound.  
  
"I am not hearing things, I am not hearing things," Edward kept muttering nervously. He kept out a keen eye and a quick hand for his err place where the scabbard would be as if to be ready to produce a sword. Edward followed his corridor until he came to a room. Branching off from the main corridor was a room about the size of a broom closet, inside which was a labeled fountain. Edward read it closely,  
  
He or she who should drink from this well   
  
shall be healed from their next death  
  
or near death experience.  
  
(for you moron's it means you get an extra life)  
  
"What a lucky plot twist, though, I hate it when wells insult me," Edward said, "but an extra life should do nicely."   
  
Edward dipped his hand into the well and drank deeply. Spilling a little on the ground, he felt quite refreshed. He took a step out of the little room, but lost his balance. Slipping on the little bit of water on the ground Edward fell with a sickening crack. Edward lay upon the ground with his neck at an unnatural angle. In a weird backwards aura Edward's neck began to snap back into place and he got up slowly.  
  
"I know where I'm staying this chapter," said Edward resignedly.  
  
/// aw snap, I'll get you Mack, you and your non-grammaticized  
  
writing (Ed...itor)///  
  
***Jessica***  
  
The caravan had left through the door leaving Jessica and the soulless, Jessica thought, bookie. She leapt down from the ceiling and up against the wall looking for entrance. Finding nothing but wall she contemplated her situation. Obviously, she thought, there was some sort of magic at work here. She got back up and pounded at the wall a little more. Finally, semi-defeated, she decided there was no way she was getting through the stupid barrier.  
  
"Dang it," she yelled, "oh well this stairwells gotta end somewhere," As she began to step down the next few steps she spied the bookie, still lying lifeless against the wall. As gears worked in her mind she fabricated an idea. Picking up the bookie, folding it's arms and giving a sturdy push, Jessica launched the bookie forward and propelled herself on top of it. Stair after stair the bookie-sled sped down the stair case, occasionally skidding along the sides of the spiral stair.  
  
"WOOOOOO" Jessica yelled as she kicked along the wall gaining speed until the walls were a blur.  
  
***Liz and Melody***  
  
The sounds of battle were now unmistakable resounding off the rough stone, Melody and Liz rushed through the corridor, weapons unsheathed. The corridors were wide and crisscrossing making it difficult for Melody and Liz to find the source of the sound. Occasionally, Melody noticed, along the walls were more retaining cells like to that she had been in herself, yet none of which seemed to have been used. Finally the two girls came up to a door, behind which seemed to be the source of the battle sounds. Melody put her hand on the knob and her back to the door. She held up three fingers, two, Liz readied her mace.  
  
"ONE" Melody yelled and swung open the door. They leapt into the room, fully battle ready, only to see the floor littered with dead bookie corpses. The only thing standing was a heavily clad girl in front of a jail cell, clutching a bookie by the head. Melody and Liz watched as the mystery girl pulled back a glittering engraved sword, and ran it into the struggling bookie. The bookie gushed ink all over the girl and the room. Splattered with ink the girl turned as the bookie fell and caught sight of Liz and Melody. Smiling vaguely, the girl made her way over to them.  
  
***Kara and Natasia***  
  
"Do you feel bad about ditching Edward," Natasia asked, Kara looked at her, and they both burst out laughing. They walked further talking lightly, and smiling. The smiling vanished as they walked into a seemingly dead-ended room. Trying to continue in their hurried search, Kara began to leave but as she reopened the door, Natasia grabbed her arm. Twirling around, Kara saw Natasia pointing up and noticed that the room extended upwards and about 40 feet up was a ledge. Natasia and Kara discussed the predicament for a while.  
  
"We don't want to leave any path unchecked," Kara said  
  
"I'll right," Natasia said, "I'll go up there and explore a bit and we'll meet back in a short while."  
  
"Sounds good" Kara replied  
  
"K, then seeya, love," Natasia said as she began to scale the wall. Kara left hurriedly in search of signs of their missing companion. Well actually they, including Edward had forgotten about Mack, who changed plot views so early that he might as well had not have been with them at all. Whatever. Kara went off and Natasia began going up the wall.  
  
***Mack**  
  
Oh wait he's conscious and falling, possibly to his doom. Not much to write about. But darn it I have to write at least a third of a page so that there is an even flow of scene change. Dang it, Oh well I'll just split up the Natasia Kara story right now.  
  
***Natasia***  
  
The rough stones made easy enough handholds to get up the wall.  
  
"This is almost too easy," Natasia said laughingly.  
  
/// Laughingly... laughingly, WHERE DID YOU LEARN ADVERBS  
  
FROM MACK?! FAIRCHILDS FUNNY FARM?!? (Ed...itor)///  
  
"This is almost too easy," Natasia said gleefully/merrily/  
  
optimistically. She pulled herself up even without the use   
  
of her flower. She got half way up when a rock that had been   
  
protruding oddly out, tilted as she rested her hand on it.   
  
A loud chink was heard from the wall behind her and turning   
  
she saw the wall to her back covered in somewhat polished   
  
openings, wide eyed she raised her flower. Suddenly, out of   
  
the chutes spears shot out; dodging the first one Natasia was  
  
able to raise a shield to deflect the others.  
  
Edward: Wait but wouldn't that require like a 30 Dc climb check to stay on the wall  
  
Narrator: Do not question the Dungeon Master. . . I mean Narrator  
  
Edward: I think your fudging the rolls way to much in our favor  
  
Narrator: Shut up  
  
Edward: But I mean now honestly we don't seem to take any "regular" damage at all, we only take it in like cinematic cut scenes.  
  
Narrator: I'm warning you  
  
Edward: Come on it's like all we do is one giant cinematic where the few battles we've had seem staged  
  
Narrator: THAT'S IT  
  
Edward, not even in this section was smitten by prowling pangolins that discovered the life recharging closet he was hiding in  
  
"Wha . . . I don't see any pangolins" Edward replied. Just then some vicious looking mutant badgers, supposedly pangolins, entered the room  
  
"Eeep" Edward cried. The pangolins killed him slowly and then left. Edward respawned and took another drink from the well. Back to the show.   
  
/// Oh, i'll get you for this, btw readers, the Janto  
  
Journeys, my own fanfic is... permanently discontinued,  
  
in favor a joint effort between Mack and I with a new  
  
Fic project, est. arrival, August 10-20///  
  
"Cling, clash" The spear glanced off Natasia's shield having difficulty holding onto the wall. Finally she moved up out of the firing range still clinging to the rocks, when in this section she pulled another trap trigger. Natasia raised her shield and continued the battery of spears. As she tired, her upward movement ceased and she began struggling just holding herself up.  
  
"Cling, clash, cling, clash," The incessant ringing dulled as she began to falter. Just then a knotted rope dropped down in front of her.   
  
"Huh. . . ?" Natasia cried in a daze, but she grabbed the rope which made climbing a lot easier.  
  
  
  
"I still don't think that'd be enough to be logical" Edward cried, unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you look at it, loud enough for the pangolins to hear him.  
  
"DAMMIT" Edward yelled as the pangolins killed him. He revived himself after they had gone, somewhat flustered that the narrator had not even bothered to talk to him and just killed him on the spot.  
  
Natasia scramble up the slope to see a shadowy figure run off down the hallway, tired and bruised Natasia did not follow, but took a chance to regain her composer. Panting slightly, she took a look around her.  
  
Not worrying about a spot check. . . "I know" Edward said defensivly.  
  
Upon the ledge the ceiling was uncomfortably low, Natasia had to stand with a slight crouch as she looked around. The ledge led off into a corridor about three feet away. Hoping to find her mysterious ally she began down the corridor.  
  
***Liz, Melody, and Mystery Girl***  
  
"Why hello there Liz, Melody," said Mystery Girl as she approached whipping the ink from her sword. She was covered in weapons hanging from a great gold inlaid belt and other part of the great leather armor she wore; she also had a light cloak draped over herself, and suddenly a wave of realization swam over Melody and Liz.  
  
"Kaitlyn?" Liz said tentatively   
  
"Yep," Kaitlyn said a little cheerily for the amount of creatures she had just slain, "the one and only." At that moment all three of them were overcome with joy and fell into a happy conversation  
  
"So I'm not the only one here," Kaitlyn said happily.  
  
"Oh no," Melody said, "there are tons of us."  
  
"Really, I've been here . . .," her memory failed her, "well since this all started and I haven't seen a single friend."  
  
"Yea, there's us," Liz counted on her figures, "Ms. Shape change," Melody nodded acknowledging, "and the pyro-weather," she created a fiery rain cloud, "Edward, flaming weapon-smith, Kara, psychic, Natasia, uh we're not sure what her power classifies as, and . . ." she and Melody gave a sad look, "Mack, the illusionist,"   
  
"Wow, well I'll bet you haven't seen my power up close before," Kaitlyn said, and she drew from her sheath the glittering sword.  
  
"What about it," Liz asked, "we all got weapons," she pulled out her mace.  
  
"Ahh, then you do not regonize the sword that was broken," she held it up and it seemed to glow, "behold the might of Anduril" and as the looked they found that all the weapons upon Kaitlyns person we're indeed straight out of the book. Liz and Melody stood awestruck. As the light faded the girls squealed with delight.  
  
"Why, there's Gimli's axe," Liz said  
  
"And Sting," Melody said delighted and tried to pull it from it's sheath. Yet as she reached for it her hand went right through it. Melody stood back puzzled. Kaitlyn laughed.  
  
"Then they're not real?" Melody asked  
  
"Well yes and no," said Kaitlyn as she drew sting from its sheath and handed it to her. "they only become real when they are drawn by my hand, otherwise there just illusionary apparently." After she said this she began unloading all the weapons and had the girls look over them. All in all she had Anduril, Glamdring, hanging off her inlaid belt Sting in a sheath at her side, Gimli's axe on the opposite side, and on her back Legolas' bow and duel daggers, all draped in a cloak from Lorien.  
  
"I guess my power is to draw and wield weapons from the books," Kaitlyn said to the awestruck girls.  
  
"Cool," the other girls chorused. After getting over their awe Liz began to speak.  
  
"Well, the both of us have been separated from the group, and we're trying to get back to them."  
  
"Great," Kaitlyn exclaimed, "lets get going," She packed up her weapons and the three of them went off down a hallway.   
  
  
  
/// WHAT?! I WANT LOTR WEAPONS, wahh....., oh well, *sets  
  
stuff on fire* (Ed...itor)///  
  
***Jessica***  
  
Picking up speed, Jessica clung desperately to the bookie. As she flew she noticed a bright light beginning to emanate from the walls. She could not see well because of her speed but it looked like doors were cracking open from the walls. Yet before she could even begin to slow her rocketing bookie sled, the staircase ended abruptly revealing a very dark cave like hallway. Despite the lack of slope the bookie kept flying along the flat floor. After flying out of sight of the staircase the bookie began to slow. Coming through a heavily engraved archway the bookie stopped on some sort of balcony and Jessica gasped as she looked around her. As she looked over the terrace she saw that the room she had come through jutted out from a huge stone wall, around her she seemed to be in the midst of a huge cavernous pit, to which neither floor or ceiling could be seen. She saw the outside walls of the stair she had come down, going up the side of the pit. The rest of the weird room that ended the staircase consisted of these verandas. It was unusually dark except around the few torches that burned within the room.  
  
"Very odd," Jessica said aloud. As she decided to try and get to the staircase she saw a dark figure fall from high above, and heard a loud crash as it collided with one of the other terraces.  
  
"Oh . . ." Jessica exclaimed bemused and jumped to go see what had become of the figure. She quickly made her way to the terrace that body had fallen. In the dark she could hear a weak moan that died away as she neared the balcony. Coming through the arch she saw a very deplorable sight. Heaped upon the terrace was a very broken guy in black studded armor.   
  
"Oh, oh my god!" Jessica yelled as she recognized the face of her fellow student Mack  
  
***Jessica and Mack***   
  
"Oh come on was the section change really necessary," Edward complained. The narrator glared at Edward (I don't know how it's possible but it is). "Don't kill me," Edward squeaked.  
  
/// IT WASN'T!! haha, those pangolins can't hurt me when i'm  
  
out here, *does a little dance* hey... ew... pangolin drool..  
  
.. *looks over shoulder* oh, b----... O_o! (Editor)///  
  
Jessica leapt up to Mack to get a better look at him; all parts of his body were at odd angles and he didn't seem to be breathing. Instinctively Jessica put her hand to his neck to check for a pulse. She held her breath as she held her hand there, waiting for a pulse that didn't seem to come. "Live" she thought, and as the words came to mind her hand glowed bright and she began to feel a pulse. Mack's limbs began to straighten out and as he took a sharp intake of breath his eyes flitted open.   
  
"Why hello there, Jessica, you here too," Mack said suddenly wide awake.  
  
***Kara***  
  
"Yes. . ." Kara murmured inaudibly as she walked, possibly making evil plans or something like that. After defeating the bookies she opened the door into the next room.  
  
"Whaaa?" Kara said confused, "I was in no such room or fight such bookies"  
  
"Sorry," the Narrator replied, "the stress of so many different character groups is causing the whole story to lag"  
  
"Lag? That's not even possible in a story," Kara stated matter of factly.  
  
"Oh but you see this is a web published story," said the Narrator, "thus lag."  
  
"I guess that makes sense," said Kara.  
  
"Aaaaaagghhh lag," the Narrator screamed.  
  
Kara continued walking, ignoring the screaming narrator, up a light curving incline, coming into a large room with many branching corridors she stopped.  
  
"I've been here before," said Kara exasperated, for indeed, this was the room she had started in and where she and Natasia had ditched Edward. As she decided to sit down she heard a voice down one of the corridors.  
  
"Finnaly out of the stupid puzzle," said a familiar voice. Natasia walked in through one of the entrances.   
  
"What are you doing here," Natasia said puzzled.  
  
"We're both back at the beginning," Kara said tired  
  
"Hrm . . . no I didn't make any turns I went in a complete straight line.  
  
"It's the narrator," said Kara, "he's gone crazy."  
  
"Oh," said Natasia, "well lets find another passage,"  
  
"Fine," said Kara and they went off down a corridor.   
  
***Afterward***  
  
Kaitlyn: Cool I'm in that afterward thing  
  
Narrator: Yes and now I've introduced all or most of the characters the plot should move   
  
Melody: sothisistheafterwardthingheywait,whycan'tiseewhat  
  
i'mtypingitssolaggytheheck!?!  
  
Liz: Lolandithoughtiwaslaggingwhen...awcrudstupidlag,why  
  
can'tyougetabettermodemstupidMACk  
  
Narrator: allot faster, course with 8 main characters it's rather hard to move without some lag  
  
Edward: I for one won't mind to get out of this chapter  
  
Narrator: Sorry, I just bend to popular demand  
  
Edward: Yea, right  
  
Narrator: Yea watch. Who wants to see Edward die?  
  
Mack: Me  
  
Liz: Me  
  
Melody: Me  
  
Natasia: Me  
  
Kara: Me  
  
Jessica: Me  
  
Kaitlyn: Me  
  
Edward: Me . . . wait a   
  
Edward became so confused by his own attempt at a comeback that he died. Then was resurrected  
  
Edward: Damn it  
  
Narrator: Language  
  
Edward was crushed as beavers began to topple tree's down on top of him.  
  
Liz: Haha, I get it Dam it  
  
Edward: *gurgling sounds*  
  
Narrator: Oh right  
  
Edward was resurrected.  
  
Kaitlyn: This can get dull fast  
  
Narrator: Your right, I'm ending it.  
  
The End  
  
Come back next time where though it's not the Edwards deathe chapter we'll proly kill him anyway  
  
///like hell you won't, Sets off to EDit all my deaths  
  
from the next chapter Seeyah (Editor)/// 


	8. Chapter 8: The Muster of Students

Dungeons and Teachers (Which are fiercer than Dragons)  
  
The Muster of the Students  
  
***Liz, Melody, and Kaitlyn***  
  
"Ok" Liz said loudly, "we've been walking for entire chapter conversion period it's time for some action!"   
  
"I agree" Kaitlyn voiced her opinion (it used to be agree -_-; Ed-itor), "Narrator! We want a battle!!"  
  
Ok, ok, sheesh. No later than Kaitlyn had said those words they came into a great hall, in which six bookies stood amongst several paper laden desks; yet on second glance they seemed to be much more well made than previous bookies, features were more apparent and the looked much more flexible and agile, two of them were armed with swords. Without a further motion, the bookies dropped their arms and came at the girls with a flying sprint. Suddenly, Kaitlyn was no longer the student that Liz and Melody had known, her stature and face changed quickly. All sober expressions left her as one casts away a cloak and she was shown as a chaotic force of war. She gave a wide grin as the bookies came towards them their arms trailing, reaching for Glamdring and Gimli's axe she charged at the center two bookies.  
  
"I got the middle two," she yelled, a maniac's grin across her face.  
  
Drawing her two weapons, Kaitlyn sprung to swing the axe across the foremost bookie. Quickly halting, it made a back flip to avoid Kaitlyn blow. Not quavering, Kaitlyn swung Glamdring around as she spun towards the second bookie which could not stop as quickly, though it was able to deflect the blow with its own sword. The other four bookies charged the other two girls while Kaitlyn did battle.  
  
"Ready," Melody said rather than asked, and power seemed to grow within her arms as water gathers in a torrential rain. Liz, too, radiated with power.  
  
"I think I can get a good hold on this," she said as she created and began to play with a ball of liquid fire in the palm of her hand.  
  
***Jessica and Mack***  
  
"So Mrs. Rayne is behind all this!" Mack said as realization dawned on him. He and Jessica had just conversed on their predicament, hopefully for the last time unless the narrator is stupid enough to add more characters. Wait, I haven't introduced that shadowy figure yet, DAMN. Realizing the narrator was done with his rant Mack and Jessica began to make there way back to the stairwell.  
  
"I still can't thank you enough for saving me," Mack said again.  
  
"No problem," Jessica answered.  
  
"So where exactly does this stairway go?" Mack asked  
  
"No, idea," Jessica said, "but that's where I think you may know better than me."  
  
They came upon the base of the staircase and Jessica explained to him all that happened to her on the staircase.  
  
"Hmmm," Mack said when a quick smile crossed his face, "I got an idea. . ."  
  
***Natasia and Kara***  
  
Grumbling loudly, Kara and Natasia made there way down the corridor.  
  
"Damn Narrator," Kara cried at last.  
  
"Language," Natasia reminded, though she was no less irritated. Fuming with anger Kara stormed ahead but stopped short at the sight of two flame- streaked red jean legs. Natasia stopped too, and the girls shared a look before rushing over to Edward. In his bright red costume Edward lay on the floor of the regeneration room. Instinctively, since it was Edward, Kara gave him a sharp kick in the ribs, not to wake him up but just because it fun to kick Edward when he's down. When he did not stir Natasia dropped to her knees at his side, Kara stood with a rather blank expression on her face. Suddenly, when Natasia wasn't looking it seemed that Kara grew, her expression turned a sudden solemn hue and to any onlooker she would be thought a great Amazon warrior, both beautiful and terrible. (Hint hint: if Kara is reading this, this is the control any man you want power it'll be clearer farther down the road.). Upon her solemn face her eyes turned a shade of pink, and the same shine glowed from under Edward's shut eyes.  
  
"He is alive, good." Kara thought to herself in a voice that was unlike to her own, but her expression faded as suddenly as it had come, and as the pink left her eyes, Edward's flitted open.  
  
"Noooo NOT THE PANGOLINS noo...." Edward flailed, Natasia slapped him but she was glad he was alive.  
  
"You ok," Kara said, no longer in the trance.  
  
"Yea," Edward said, "as long as that damn 'kill Edward' chapter is over"  
  
They had a good laugh at that, and helped Edward up and went on their way; though now hope their hope of finding Liz had waned.  
  
***Liz, Melody, and Kaitlyn***  
  
"CRACK!!" the cobbled floor shuddered under the point of the pencil beasts arm, that Liz had narrowly missed. The three girls were at separate parts of the room now, each fighting a pair of the Uruk-bookies (don't be afraid of blatant LOTR fan-isms -Ed-itor). Kaitlyn in a mad frenzy traded blows with each bookie keeping them at length of sword and axe. Quickly, a bookie leapt high above her, while the other ran straight at her, Kaitlyn just smiled. As the bookie came bearing down on her she rolled aside catching the bookie across the back of the knees with her foot; it came toppling down on the other one. Before they could get up Kaitlyn took out her Legolas Knife by the blade and took careful aim. In a quick flick the knife was covered in ink and sticking out of the bookie, above it's now limp arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Liz was awkwardly sidestepping the bookies attacks, too frightened to make an attack of her own when she heard a yell. Still dodging the bookies attacks Liz glanced over to see Melody with a large wound running down her arm; despite that she was pummeling the bookies with oversized fists. That was all the motivation Liz needed, one bookie launched a long vertical attack; she dodged it and rolled a fair distance away. As she stood up she brought an upraised hand to her mouth, as if to blow a kiss. Taking a deep breath Liz created a fantastic fire display. A hail and cloud of flame erupted from her hand. Spectacular as it was, the bookies bounded backwards and dodged it, but Liz had expected that. Rushing out of the cloud Liz raised her morning star and brought it down hard across the bookies chest. The bookie staggered, Liz leapt away watching it fall, and took a quick check on her friends for a second. Melody had pounded one bookie into a misshapen pile on the floor, and was fiercely entangled with the other, kukri blazing. It was a fierce sword fight, Melody seemed to have the upper hand since the bookie could not land a blow while her kukri, and the borrowed Sting, warped and changed, blocking every attack. Finally the swords caught, Melody's blade upon the bookie's, who desperately tried to fend off the blow. Yet it was no use, as the blade glowed, Melody and her sword grew and the bookie shrank; he was quickly just a stain on the kukri. (background on the kukri, assassin dagger, basically, used to lop off riflemen's heads in trench warfare! Your friendly neighborhood Ed-itor) Kaitlyn on the other hand was nearly playing with her two bookies, now crippled at several places.  
  
Liz quickly focused back on her own bookies, making a few hand signs a spell began to form. Quickly, a ring flames began to leap forth along the ground, Liz standing on the side, with the bookies in the middle, the conscious bookie gave a weird muffled sound and began to run away.  
  
"Gotcha" Liz said, and while the bookie was in the air the ring of fire leapt up and caught it by the leg. Liz held an end of the fire, now a burning liquid lasso that held the bookie in place. Liz squeezed the end of the lasso and the bookie was engulfed in liquid flame. He became no more than dust.  
  
  
  
***Mack and Jessica***  
  
"So," Mack thought out, "Ms. Rayne came up to one of these wall segments, drained a bookie of creative elements, and shot it out into the wall onto the wall, which opened up."  
  
"Uh huh," Jessica replied, "sounds impossible I know but . . ." Jessica stood silent as a red light grew from Mack's hand.  
  
"Like this," Mack said with a smile, and blasted the wall with the red light. Patterns darted across the wall segment and it began to open up. Jessica looked at him confused.  
  
"Raw Mutra, the force illusionists draw there power from, and manipulate to create illusions, Rayne must be able to draw it from the bookies" Mack said answering her question, but seeing her still bewildered expression he added, "that near death encounter left me with some sort of understanding of our powers." As they walked through this new portal he began to explain it to her. Sorry the explanation came in the 8th chapter but oh well. (Peoples reading this, I will summarize, being transported to D&D world activates drugs in your blood that make you hallucinate and think you have powers, that is all. Ed-itor) Apparently, as regular people, everyone has a combination of certain invisible forces within them, but they are no less real. In general this is known as Corana. Corana is divided up into different types, Mutra, Radra, Tractra, Wetera, and Holetra. This Corana travels unheeded along with the blood vessels in the body; everyone has different levels of these elements. If left un-aroused Corana does nothing, but the blast that sent them into this place must've activated the forces of Corana within them.  
  
Whatever had sent Mack this information was unfortunately vague but it seemed that all the kids were drawing off different parts of the Corana and producing many different effects. Mutra is an element of creativity and when activated people can draw off it to create sorts of illusions and distort reality. Radra is a powerful element in the skin, people drawing off this power can manipulate their body, and/or something touching them in certain ways, often times the user is limited to a certain item (e.g. Natasia and her flower), Tractra flows mostly through the mind, giving those that have high levels of it powerful telepathic powers to control or manipulate, but this element is very unwieldy and often has unseen effects. Wetera manifests itself in small auras around where the user draws them to, it has power to summon anything the user needs but is limited to a certain type (e.g. Edward summons only weapons/fire and Liz only summons fire/weather). Holetra, Mack explained was what Jessica's power was solely drawn from, a power in the hands to repair and heal or he explained can as easily cause pain and drain life. Also not everyone draws off of a single power; since levels of all elements are prevalent, the powers the students wield are often highly specialized. Most importantly these powers are not unlimited Corana is depleted as it is drawn off of, but a short rest will replenish it. Mack realizing that he talks a lot also made a short list so that you readers might figure out what the hell he's talking about.  
  
Mutra-Illusion power, magic to alter reality  
  
Radra- Body power, magic to alter body or items  
  
Tractra- Mind power, magic to control, deceive, and affect things  
  
Wetera- Summon power, magic to create and summon  
  
Holetra- Health power, power to give life and repair or to take life and destroy  
  
The Students draw on all these powers to create the amazing feats they do in this fanfic, but have limits to how much of it they can use without rest, god this has veered so far away from D&D it isn't even funny. Well ok it's hilarious but shut up. After this long drawn out conversation Mack and Jessica realized there surroundings, they were following a long narrow passageway; the wall they passed through had closed up and the sounds of battle were coming from up ahead.  
  
***Edward, Kara, Natasia***  
  
"LIZ!" Kara yelled aloud, "I can feel her, she's close, and others" Edward and Nat looked at each other and with a chorused cheer they began to leap (omigosh, Mack is infatuated with the word leap, its not even funny :-\ Ed- itor) down the corridor; they came to a wide stair and rose it eagerly. They ran with such vigor that they could scarce stop as they came upon a troop of bookies.  
  
"We've got no time for sidetracking!" Natasia said aloud the flower beginning to send vines along her skin, creating a large battering ram shield. With her in front the three of them plowed through the bookies, there seemed to be hundreds of them. Yet up the stairs our trio went, Natasia plowing them down, Edward hewing the fallen, and Kara tripping up the leaders. They came to level ground, leaving a trail of ink-bath behind them and fleeing foes in front of them. "Their close," Kara cried.  
  
***Liz, Melody, and Kaitlyn***  
  
Things had turned for the worse for the three students, as they watched the room fill with bookies. They had been able to finally defeat the original six 'Uruk-bookies' but once they had finished with them it seemed that endless troops of regular bookies had made there way to there position. Fighting valiantly the girls had been pushed back to another room, a large cathedral dome at the four intersections. Liz had exhausted her flame abilities, and the endless bookies still came on, and they were forced back right to the wall. A semi-circle was made around them, a final setup before the last strike.  
  
"Looks like this is the end," Melody said, somewhat satirical in her fatigue.  
  
"Can we ready a final assault," Kaitlyn asked but before she got a response cried, "Gilthoniel, A Elbereth! Follow me!" She charged, Anduril shining brightly, Liz and Melody charging fiercely behind, but much to their surprise as the approached the semi-circle, they floated up and over the line of bookies landing safely on the other side, with three new friends behind them, their count was now six.  
  
"Let's take care of these pests," Edward cried stepping forward, Kara floating the students out of his way. Drawing forth a light from his hands Edward summoned an arsenal of kunai, but these flew forth from the light. Soon the flames of raining steel blurred the sight of the room, while many bookies fell. No sooner had the rain of blades stopped than Natasia in full flower armor charged into the fray. Crashing of fist and foot Natasia felled as many as Edward but had to withdraw as their numbers swelled with increasing troops from the second passage, opposite that which Ed, Nat, and Kara came through.  
  
"Dammit" Kara thought to all, as all six of them were forced into the swelling fray, but soon they were forced back against the wall. As though to seal their fate, the students watched as another large troop of bookies came from the third way, to double the battalion's size. All seemed doomed, when suddenly the last troop began to attack the first half. The room filled with complete chaos and no bookie gave heed as the six students melded into the wall, and disappeared. The hero count was now eight. Everyone realizing they were invisible began to steal away down another corridor; a large arrow appeared along the floor, and soon all the bookies were left behind.  
  
***Everyone***  
  
After following the arrow a ways, the veil was dropped and the students were revealed. Jessica was leading the way, followed bewildered by Liz, Natasia, Melody, Edward, Kaitlyn, and Kara; Mack held up the back a great look of concentration across his face. As the turned a corner into a room, Mack dropped all the enchantments and everyone stood and blinked around for a second.  
  
In the silence of the moment, Edward began to speak "So, I was wondering, how come I can't magically warp people through walls? I mean, you'd think Mack there was stuck with all the useless powers until now ^__^;" at this there was an outbreak of laughter and emotion. For the first time in a long time, the students overcome with joy and weariness sat down and laughed, rested, and talked about all that they had been through.  
  
***Afterward***  
  
***sitting together afterwards Mack explains the magic***  
  
Edward: so we're full of um... drugs?  
  
Mack: for the last time, it's not drugs. The Corana is a form of biological magic that flows in everyone, even before we got here.  
  
Kara: but why couldn't we use it before  
  
Mack: we technically were always using the Corana, but it was small and natural, like when a wound heals you actually use a bit of Holetra.  
  
Natasia: I get it!  
  
Liz: So you said its like divided  
  
Mack: yea, like my power to alter reality is drawn from Mutra while you use Wetera to summon weather, but their both part of the Corana.  
  
Kaitlyn: and we aren't limited to a certain part of the Corana?  
  
Mack: Well, your powers are based on the Corana within yourselves, like I have mostly Mutra, but you Kaitlyn are the best example of mixed Corana  
  
Kaitlyn: Hmm?  
  
Mack: Your main strength lies in Wetera to summon the Lotr weapons, but you also draw off of Tractra which affects your mind so you know how to wield them, also you even have a bit of Mutra which gives greater detail to you weapons and creates the special effects like in the book.  
  
Kaitlyn: Oh, cool  
  
Jessica: but how come we all seem to know how to fight and wield weapons.  
  
Mack: Again that an effect of mixed Corana, we all have activated Radra and Tractra in us even if it only manifests itself in giving us fighting abilities and knowledge of such.  
  
Liz: so I summon a liquid fireball using Wetera *she summons a fire ball* given knowledge of such because of Tractra. If I fling it at Edward and he dodges it he does so because of Radra and Tractra.  
  
*she throws the fireball at Edward, and it hits him dead on*  
  
Edward: AHHHH it burns the flesh  
  
*Edward fall unconscious flaming and dying*  
  
Liz: er and Jessica heals him using Holetra  
  
Jessica: I'm not touching Edward, he a flaming corpse  
  
Edward: Skin, melted; face, scalded; internal organs, unaccounted for  
  
Liz: He looks burnt... or dead ;D BLATANT TEEN GIRL SQUAD PLUG (Ed-itor)  
  
Jessica: Fine, I'll heal him but the chapter better end before it shows that I heal him  
  
And so ended the muster of the students as they rested for an unseen challenge soon to come. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Many Fallen

Dungeons and Teachers (Which are fiercer than Dragons)  
  
The Many Fallen  
  
***Edward and Natasia***  
  
All was quiet, the students had taken there first good long rest. Though time seemed to stand still in this windowless castle, they decided to sleep for whatever might be night. Several of the girls were propped up against the wall, Mack laid curled up in a corner, Edward sprawled out across the floor, and Natasia sitting rather vigilantly by the entrance way; it was her watch. She was third watch, following Melody's; and she was rather wide awake, yet the silence dulled her senses. The room was very still and quiet, beside the slow breathing of the sleepers. Slowly, Natasia began to nod off being pulled off to a peaceful sleep.   
  
Suddenly there was a twitch, and Edward began to stir; he pulled himself up off the floor carefully and began to recover his senses. Noticing Natasia he made his way over, and resigned himself against the wall beside her. She did her best to seem alert but to no avail, a slight fatigue hit her and she leaned off to lie her head on Edward's shoulder. He began to put his arm on her shoulder when she caught consciousness again and pulled away. A little embarrassed Edward whispered,  
  
"You look tired, perhaps you should rest. I can take your shift if you want," She said nothing but a look of great gratitude crossed her face; she crawled away to the closest other wall, where Melody lay alone near a corner, and collapsed as sleep took her. Edward, though, was now rather awake, and sat with his head in his hands looking rather crestfallen. The shift was not long and Edward sat brooding in his own very unique thoughts, when they suddenly they stopped as a pink light broke out within his eyes and he blanked out. Kara on the other hand had lifted her head, a very wide grin across her face.  
  
***All Introduced Protagonist Cast***  
  
Morning was as indecipherable as night, but slowly everyone began to awake. A rather large yawn from Kaitlyn roused the whole group, and everyone awoke happily.  
  
"Sooooo hungry," Edward moaned.  
  
"Hmm, weird," Jessica thought, "it seems like we've been here for ages, but I'm only as hungry as if we've only been a about day without food,"  
  
"Whatever, all that matters is we're all hungry and we have no food," Melody thought with her stomach grumbling. All the students grumbled aloud there hunger and agreement.  
  
"You'd think there'd be a McDonalds somewhere around here," Liz said laughingly, yet grim. Yet at the word McDonalds the bright glow emanated from the far wall and it melded into a large counter. It wriggled and morphed until the wall became the all to familiar white and red front with a dweeby pimply teen.  
  
"NOOO!!! In N' Out, In N' Out!!!!!" Liz cried.  
  
"Welcome to McDonalds, can a take your order," the pimply teen said aloud.  
  
"Hmm... I have idea," Edward said.  
  
"Why didn't I say In N' Out..." Liz muttered  
  
"I guess the teachers put in secret places for themselves," Natasia said aloud.  
  
"Well lets take advantage of it." Kaitlyn said, "I'll have two weeks worth of hamburgers," aloud.  
  
"Also, don't worry about money cause today is free da . . ."   
  
"Hiya!!" Edward leapt and lopped the teen's head off, "free food! We'll take what we need!" and then he laughed manically  
  
"Works for me" Mack said. The kids leapt the counter and explored the restaurant. Mack scoured the fries while Melody, Liz, and Edward looked for burgers. All in all they ate their fill and found rations for about a week.   
  
"Now that we're altogether there's no stopping us," Mack cried.  
  
"Yes, but where are we going that we cannot be stopped," said Edward his face stuffed with food, rather puzzled by finding himself asleep in an odd corner; he mentioned nothing of it though.  
  
"Well I came in contact with Mrs. Rayne a few times in that one room," Jessica suggested, "she'd know the way out."  
  
"Yeah but there's no way for me to open the Mutra gate from the outside," Mack said  
  
"We haven't found anything down our one passageway," Natasia thought aloud, perhaps if we follow the corridor we escaped down, it'll lead to answers,"  
  
"Makes sense," Kara agreed, and so the rest of them concurred and the made off down the corridor. It seemed that the battle of the previous day had ended bloodily before the bookies realized the illusion. The walls were stained black and an offensive stench was in the air. The corridor had opened up a little and they walked two or three across,  
  
"Our powers are so dissimilar is it even possible for us to work together," Liz, who was standing next to Kara and Edward, asked aloud.  
  
"You are right we should focus on combining our powers, but that's best done in different groups." Edward said aloud. Kaitlyn picked up on that,  
  
"Yea, the corridors about to open up into a chamber so if we get into trouble, we should pick a group and . . ." She trailed off as Mack and Natasia, who were in front entered what seemed like a big room.   
  
"Scatter!" she yelled, for the room was filled with a large mass of the bookies. The bookies harkened up the battle was about to begin. Without thinking Mack, Kaitlyn, and Natasia ran forward to begin. The room was a dank place where it seemed the bookies were kept while not needed, it was rather bare since they needed nothing to live. As they entered they were already encircled at three points, Melody, Jessica, and Edward ran to left; Kara and Liz to the right. Suddenly Kara yelled out in thought  
  
"She's near," the students all knew she was talking about Rayne as Kara broadcasted that she was only yet a few rooms away."   
  
"I'll go up after her then," Mack called, "beat these bookies then follow the rose." With that Mack bristled with energy and split into three bodies, running out in front through the bulk of the bookies. His bodies blurred and melded in and out of the ground and were soon through the doors at the other side of the room, though nobody saw him. Natasia soon followed, her flower plumed wildly giving her bionic legs  
  
"Need a lift?" she called to Kaitlyn, and grabbing her catapulted them over the horde of bookies to protect the door. In the midst of flight Kaitlyn released herself and fell upon the thick of the monsters, Glamdring driving before her. She landed penetrating a bookie all the way to the ground, before the bookie fell she drew it out and fell upon, slicing, the multitude of bookies. Natasia, in the meanwhile, was on her feet again and was landing plant-metal kicks that connected to several bookies at a time.  
  
As Kaitlyn and Natasia fell to fighting a tide of bookies, Kara and Liz were having problems of their own.   
  
"Keep them contained a little longer," Liz cried, Kara had kept the bookies at bay with a psychic force-field, while Liz was gathering some sort of firestorm that began well up in black clouds with red lightning about her hands.  
  
"Let's let 'em have it," as Liz finished Kara felt another consciousness spring into being, the clouds began to form and take shape, a head appeared with red eyes and nostrils that fumed with crimson bolts of lightning, Liz grip a handful of the clouds as a house emerged underneath her and she charged at the bookies. Flames issued forth from her hands and bookies were trampled underneath her, Kara lifted her hand, and the horse began to glide on the winds and the flames glided with unearthly ease and fury. Liz and the horse made a second round and Kara leapt onto it's back beside Liz.  
  
Though the flames sent many bookies up in red flames issued also from the other side of the room. Melody was now wielding a giant ever-changing flaming hammer, and Jessica was using her hands that now had a flame tinged enchantment, both thanks to Edward. They now all three stood back to back, facing a ring of bookies. Jessica glowed with a white light, and all three stood prouder and energized.  
  
"Against our friendship you cannot succeed" Melody cried, and with her fully energized power all three of them doubled in size. For a second the bookies cowered, but then quickly began to pour upon them. Edward made the first slice, no weapon seemed to appear just as his hand moved flame and metal followed as. . . not a blade, not a cudgel, but a blur of weaponry he let fly. All three of them set to turning the bookies to ash. It was a scene of utter chaos, black stained the walls ceiling, and everything, Liz's horse screaming through the mess, Kara spreading its fire in wide arches into the leagues of bookies. Kaitlyn battled to and fro among the bookies till she battled right against Natasia again.   
  
"Launch me," she yelled, and leapt into her, Natasia's huge botanical arm caught her and flung her up towards the ceiling,  
  
"KARA!" she yelled, Kara saw her immediately and suddenly Kaitlyn slowed in her fall, bow taut, Kaitlyn let loose a storm of arrows. Natasia had plunged back into the midst of the bookies, there numbers were now dwindling.  
  
"Kara, you stay back I'm going ahead to help Mack," Liz called and reigned her horse towards the door. Kara slid off the back of the horse and forced several bookie to the floor. Edward, now twice his size came striding up, his red jeans stained with ink, behind him disorder was embodied as Melody and Jessica slowly were slowly surround by walls of carrion dead. Standing mid-room Edward began hewing several bookies with long swipes of whatever weapon he could think of. Kara stood now somewhat to the right side of the room, Kaitlyn and Natasia near the doors, few bookies remained.  
  
***Liz and Mack***   
  
Liz had made her way through the door but now the hallway was too narrow for her horse.   
  
"I'll save you for later," Liz said as she patted the horse on the neck and it combusted, revealing a stone statuette carving. Liz put it in her bag. As Mack had said there was the stem of a long rose and it wove along the passageway. Liz ran as heartily as she could it was a long corridor. It went relatively straight, without any branching corridors.  
  
"Ok, didn't need the stupid rose thing," but as she said that the rose stem seemed to rot and boil. With a new sense of urgency she ran harder and saw a door slightly ajar not but a few yards a way. As she rushed up the sounds of battle from below seemed to die down. As she crept to the door she saw that Mack was standing sword sheathed staring with burning hatred at a Mrs. Rayne. Liz stopped in her tracks, frozen, the two of them were locked in a stare off. Liz couldn't quite understand it, while they began to pace. Suddenly, there was a load boom and sparks of force flew forth from both of them and collided together, blue sparks from Mack and purple from Rayne. The sparks increased and the two raised their hands until it seemed that each were vying for the color of the force between them. The sparks were forced back and forth as each strained themselves harder. Liz watched as the sparks as the swirled and sputtered and slowly began to take shape. Two swords glittering with electricity they formed, they clashed as they came together, the wielders each holding their hilt. There was another loud crash and Mack let out a cry of pain. Sparks skidded across the floor as Mack's sword lost ground. Suddenly Liz harkened up as though awoken from a trance and burst into the room. The duelists both jerked to look at the sound and in a blinding flash the sparks and swords were gone. Liz charged with her mace, fire dripping from her skin and hair. The flash subsided and Liz came to a halt, Mrs. Rayne was gone.  
  
"Shit," Mack cried, drawing his rapier looking about, "no time to block her technique."   
  
"Good bye," came a voice from behind Mack. Before he could do anything she appeared and held her hand over his head.  
  
"Damn," Mack cried trying to block her technique with his hand, but to no avail as a shower of purple sparks rained down on him. Soon he was immersed in the sparks and unseen. A blue ray shot out of the sparks and Rayne, slightly hurt, jerked her hand away, but Mack was no longer there.   
  
"Damn kid," Rayne said examining her hand which now had all sorts of symbols all over it, "well, no matter, he can't bother the plan any more." With a smirk she disappeared.  
  
"Coward!" Liz shouted realizing what had happened,  
  
"Who said I was running?" came a voice from behind her. Mrs. Rayne materialized, "you can thank your friend, thanks to this at least you'll all be sent to the same place," She held her hand over Liz, who stood dumbfounded. Sparks began to fall when suddenly a flaming arrow whizzed across the room, catching Rayne by her other hand and pinning her to the wall.   
  
"Don't touch our friends!!" Edward cried and loaded another flaming arrow into his bow.   
  
"Fools," Mrs. Rayne hissed, and suddenly the whole room began to spin, catching the students off guard. It took a second for the kids to clear there heads of the illusion, but then Mrs. Rayne was gone, again.   
  
"She may be invisible but she's still flammable," Edward cried and let loose several fireballs, Kara who stood next to him guided them across the room. While the buzzing satellites were patrolling the room, Natasia rushed forward to Liz's side.  
  
"Mack is...."  
  
"We know, Kara was following him." Natasia said sadly.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream as one of the flames went wild and a vague outline of a woman became apparent in the dancing flames.   
  
"There!" Jessica cried and they all rushed in the direction. Kaitlyn, though, stood back, "Something's not right" she thought. Natasia was the first to the outline, and she leapt at it with a bio-mechanical sword. It clanged to the ground and the flaming outline and screams ceased. Quickly, they were replaced by maniacal laughter. Laughter filled the room, laughing laughing . . . yeah Rayne really did overkill with the laughter. Nothing happened for a few seconds while the laughter subsided. "Damn comic relief" Edward thought to himself. The laughter continued when suddenly Mrs. Rayne appeared over Kaitlyn with her hand above her head. Fearful Kaitlyn thought through Lord of the Rings and suddenly a deep gleam came into her eye, and she seemed much older and grimmer. With the hilt of Glamdring she rammed Mrs. Rayne hand. Despite the impact a purple shimmer covered Kaitlyn and abruptly she disappeared.  
  
"Guuuaa!" Mrs. Rayne cried as she looked at the second mark now engraved on her hand, which grew till it formed a large black spot in the center of her arm. Slowly sparks began issuing forth from the spot. Now though, the came out like liquid and it seemed like life were bleeding out through her hand. The other students were too far away to do anything but watch,  
  
"GWWAAAA!" Melody now cried figuring out that now both Mack and Kaitlyn were gone, "She's weakened!" Melody ran forth her hammer still in hand, her entire body pulsing and morphing with blinded rage. Yet Mrs. Rayne was not out yet, she jerked her body forward catching Melody off guard with her palm now spewing with sparks and force. Melody was gone in a flash. As the pyrotechnics subsided the remaining five people stood there death gazing at Mrs. Rayne. Kara ran at her first, force echoed through the halls as Mrs. Rayne was lifted up and thrown to the wall. She coughed up blood as she hit, and was being crushed into the wall. Edward stepped forward Jessica grasped his hand and they glowed brightly as a huge ethereal sword was drawn up from the stone floor. Natasia grasped it in a huge bio-mech arm and held it steady, its point near Mrs. Rayne who was across the length of the room, Liz too grasped the sword and it became a huge flame. Lifting the sword Natasia cried,  
  
"This is for our friends!!!" She brought the sword from ceiling to floor creating a huge gash, and in the dust Mrs. Rayne fell.  
  
***Afterword***  
  
Ok I had to get this chapter out quick, the next one will introduce some new characters, but I'm very sorry for them because the next one will be the last one I write for a while. Hope that you guys enjoy the next one, cause pretty much it going to introduce a whole new depth of the story and setting. But I am not stopping writing, so keep checking this authors stuff cause I'm gonna start another ff. Sorry to anyone that reads this story but tune in later and it'll be really good, just need to take a break from this fic for a while.  
  
***LETTERS TO THE ED-ITOR***  
  
Heres My chance to goof off and force my will upon this story, other than having to correct the stupid grammatical (AND SPELLING) mistakes that Mack makes.. --;  
  
By the way, I had no control over the way that Mack wrote the first section of the story, just to make sure that no one is let to believe any more than the good natured person that I am that I volunteer to take Natasia's shift ^_^  
  
Mack sez that Kara's weird controlly thing has a reason in the story's future but the fact that I'm the only guy in the current split of the team (Kaitlyn Melody and Mack---Liz, Kara, Natasia, Jessica, and I)  
  
only makes it worse in the fact that Kara's power is her will over men --;  
  
Oh horrid horrid fate.  
  
Anyway, lets get the ball rolling with my fabricated letters i mean... ... ... ... ... not... fabricated...  
  
yes...  
  
Dear Mack,  
  
How come you're writing the story with so many exclamation points now. I mean seriously, during the first 5-ish chapters your character's reactions were never that emotional... well.. besides that stupid Edward's.  
  
~ Anonymous reader  
  
YEAH WELL MACK CAN'T BE HERE TO LISTEN TO YOU BALK ABOUT HOW ITS SOO MUCH MORE DRAMATIC NOW!!! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, I JUST HELP A TEENSY BIT THE THE ACTION AND YOU JUMP ALL OVER IT!!!! OH MY GOSH!! :p  
  
lol but really seriously, it's proly cause mack, the silly guy he is, never really put in things other than periods before yours truly started editting for him *nods emphatically* and besides, its alway nice to have some tension and emotion in the fanfic.  
  
by the way... you'd better stay anonymous if you don't want to be retributed for your words... foolish mortal...  
  
~The Ed-Itor  
  
This column was brought to you in part by: PBS!  
  
Your Local Stores, And Viewers like you  
  
Thanks for the fan service Mack, hehe, I proly have to put more effort into my Editting now ;_; oh well  
  
~Edward Chau, The Ed-itor 


End file.
